Puttana
by Blackrose0127
Summary: AU Feliciano is probably the cutest little prostitute you have ever seen. What do you think happens when somebody else thinks so too? Itacest *Very Crappy Lemons* ...I mean, i would just read it for the plot and not even look at the smut. Almost PWP. Brothel Wars. Collab with sapphireblue-rubyredroses. Just read it!
1. Starting A Relationship

**A/N: Oh my god, I am such a virgin. Yes...this does have a lemon in it. A very shitty, virgin written lemon. I would just skip over it and not even remember that there is a lemon in this piece of crap. Anyhow, this came to me while I was watching a documentary on prostitutes. Enjoy~**

Feliciano sat on the corner between the most high-end restaurant in town and the Ghiradelli's. He may be a prostitute, but he's not cheap. Today, he was allowed to leave the brothel and work a corner. Being the only male in the brothel, his owner is pretty lenient with him. It is Tuesday, so business is kind of slow. He wore his "almost to the butt" booty shorts and his Versace sweatshirt. To complete the look, he put on his Versace sunglasses and his necklace with the big, diamond letter "F" on it. Feliciano looked around at the steady flow of traffic and sighed.

Well, might as well get comfortable.

He sat down onto the ground next to the street lamp and leaned against it. He soon found himself drifting in his mind. A lot of the time he found himself thinking about his life away from this. Away from the sex and the pain. Don't get him wrong, his men were always kind. Gentle, like even one touch would break every bone Feliciano had. However, Feliciano always had his doubts. He only ever worked at night, so he was always at risk even in the brothel house. He always thought about his family. He never knew his parents, but he missed his Nonno. A lot. His Nonno gave him the necklace he was wearing now, and he never takes it off. Family is a big thing in Italy and it's really hard when you don't have any. A tap on his shoulder startled him and his eyes widened because he didn't even realize that he fell asleep. He rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir. I guess I was more tired than I thought." Feliciano looked up at the person, who he assumed was a man even though he was rubbing his tired eyes and gasped lightly. He knew this man! This man was always in the newspaper for crimes pertaining the Mafia. Of course, he hasn't ever gotten busted, but that's probably because he's the boss. Fear and panic crept up Feliciano's spine and in a rush of adrenaline, he stood.

"That's alright. I'm sure you've had a long day out here." His voice was harsh like he assumed it would, but flowed like silk in a strange sort of way. Feliciano felt himself relaxing slightly. He was pretty, but still had some rough, man-like features to him. He looked young, about the same age as Feliciano, maybe older. "Follow me to my car so we can talk away from any onlookers." He held out his hand for Feliciano to take and he did, hesitantly.

"Let's get one thing straight, okay. I'm a whore, not a slave. I still have morals and limits like every other person." Feliciano mustered up a few strands of confidence and frowned importantly behind his glasses. It's a very good thing that it's night, or else you could see the fear lacing his soft features. The Mafia boss hummed in response to what Feliciano said. "How much do you charge?"

"That depends. It's €75 for individual things, or €150.25 for everything. Plus €37.57 if you wanna change positions. Let's just say, if you give me €150, I'll do anything to make you happy." He watched the man tentatively, as he thought it over.

"Do you know what would really make me happy?" He asked as he handed Feliciano a lump some of money. Feliciano counted it, the amount coming out to €150.25 exactly.

"What, bello?" Feliciano smiled brightly.

"If you'll let me take you out somewhere. Show you around. I bet you're probably hungry from sitting out here." Feliciano gaped at the man in shock. Now, his clients were nice, but never this nice.

"So, you don't want to have sex with me?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow slightly. The man chuckled.

"It's not that you're not the most adorable little hooker I've ever seen, it's just that I don't feel like having sex with you." He pulled the car keys from his pocket and Feliciano finally looked at what he was standing next to. The latest 2013 Bugatti Veyron 16.4, in a lime green with tinted windows. He tried not to look like a kitten in heat while staring at this car, but _this car_! The man unlocked it, and opened Feliciano's door. "You got a name, sweetheart?" Feliciano climbed in, pushing the money into the strap around his thigh.

"Feliciano."

"It's nice to meet you, Feliciano. I'm Lovino." Lovino stated happily as he shut the passenger door. Feliciano sighed. This would be interesting.

Feliciano sat on his bed in the room he holds in the brothel house. Last night was nice. They went out for gelato and then out to the nearby pond. Lovino was actually a sweetheart for a mafia member. _They didn't even have sex_. Feliciano is still in shock. He glanced up to look around his room one more time. He always thinks about changing it, but it's just too pretty. Posters of Flavia Lucini and Gianna Mazzon cover the walls to hide the hideous dark indigo wallpaper. He also has a few stuffed bears and trinkets that he's bought for the shelves, and a picture of him and his grandfather. The room is too cozy for him to change. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

A brown-haired, middle aged woman opened his door with a soft smile on her face.

"Good evening, Feli. How was your date last night?" She leaned against his doorway. He pouted slightly.

"It wasn't a date. He still payed me." He mumbled. Elizabeta laughed lightly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, dear. Anyways, Ludwig is here to see you and it seems like he had a rough day."

"Okay, send him down then." He hopped off of his bed and walked toward his closet. He tossed his sweatpants into it and exchanged them for a short pair of pajama shorts. He ruffled up his hair a bit, and a big smile enveloped his face when he heard a soft knock against the door frame.

"Hey, Feli. How are you?" The German man asked, a soft smile pulling at his lips. The small Italian man climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees.

"I'm great, but you seem tired." He patted the spot in front of him on the bed. "Is everything alright?" Ludwig sat in front of him and Feliciano started rubbing his shoulders.

"Just another day full of people I can't stand. Nothing special. Elizabeta told me that you went on a date last night. How cute." Feliciano pouted again.

"It wasn't a date. He still payed me for it."

"He probably only payed because it would have made you say yes, my little gold digger." Ludwig taunted. Feliciano smacked him playfully.

"I am not a gold digger, you big bully. I just like having nice things is all."

"Oh yeah, what kind of car did he drive?"

"A 2013 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 with tinted windows, new rims, and a lime green paint job." Feliciano answered without hesitation, although trying to sound casual. Ludwig snorted.

"Yeah, you're definitely not a gold digger."

"Oh hush, you're no help; you keep paying me." Feliciano giggled. Ludwig chuckled with him.

"Honestly, I pay you so I can see you. The sex is just a bonus." Feliciano cooed in Ludwig's ear. He abruptly pulled him down onto the bed and straddled his waist.

"Well then, I guess you should get what you payed for, no?"

Feliciano cuddled up to Ludwig as they both lay panting on the bed. Feliciano started fiddling with Ludwig's iron cross.

"Do you like that guy?" Ludwig's baritone broke through the sex-filled air. Feliciano glanced up at him.

"What guy?"

"You know, that guy you went out with last night."

"Oh, yeah he was okay. A sweetheart, but he was um, let's say he's dangerous." Feliciano shrugged. Ludwig sighed and wrapped a lazy arm around Feliciano's waist.

"Dangerous, eh? Well, if you do decide to start a relationship then I'll support you." He ruffled Feliciano's already messed up hair. Feliciano pouted, trying in vain to smooth it out.

"Oh Luddy, you know I can't have any serious relationships with this job. It wouldn't be smart." Feliciano slid off of the bed and walked to his closet to pick out an outfit for the corner today. He tossed Ludwig his suit. Ludwig dressed in haste.

"Well, I don't want you to die old and alone with a house full of cats. Just try, okay? I'll see you on Friday." He pecked Feliciano on the cheek. Feliciano hummed in response.

"Alright then. See you!" He waved with a bright smile on his face. He then checked himself in the mirror, taking a brush to his hair and spraying cologne on his skin. Maybe Lovino will see him again. He shrugged to himself before heading out the door.

-*time*skip*-

Feliciano sighed as he looked at the bright city lights. Lovino just went to the bathroom and being the little dreamer that he is, Feliciano started gazing out the window in thought. Lovino and he have been going on dates for at least a month now; you could technically say they were dating. Every night, Lovino would talk about how he planned on getting Feliciano out of this, away from this lifestyle. Feliciano would just nod in agreement even though he never believes him. _Once a whore, always a whore_. He was jolted out of his mind when two men barged into the restaurant. At first, he thought that they were just trying to rob the place, but they were too quiet and they weren't harassing anybody. However, everybody panicked when they both pulled out guns. Feliciano sat stiff in his seat.

"Alright, now we don't want to cause any drama. We are just looking for a certain person. A man, about 5'9", tanned skin, brownish red hair. I'm sure you all have seen him. Just bring him to me, and this will all be over." The taller of the two men said. The other man locked his gun into place. A small waitress cautiously walked up to the duo.

"W-well, he's here, and he came in with that little guy right there." She pointed shakily over at Feliciano. Feliciano stiffened even more, unconsciously ghosting his fingers over the strap on his thigh. He shut his eyes tightly when he stiffened, and he heard some people gasp lightly. He felt someone caress his cheek and he opened his eyes to meet the green flecked auburn irises of Lovino's. He released the breath he was holding.

"Hey, you okay?" Lovino whispered. Feliciano nodded. Lovino smiled softly. "Good, good" he got up from his crouched position. "Now, it seems as if we have an issue, yeah?" He turned toward the two men. The men raised their guns and everybody panicked. Lovino stood tall, unafraid. The taller man held up a badge. "Rome PD. Mr. Vargas, you're under arrest." People in the restaurant gasped and a few outbursts of "I knew I recognized him." and "Lousy scum." could be heard. Lovino pulled his own gun from his holster, casually checking its ammo.

"How about we see," He raised his gun, which caused the police officers to raise theirs. "who has a quicker trigger finger." He abruptly pulled the gun to the side and shot at a random table's decorative vase. Glass shattered and Lovino pulled Feliciano through the kitchen doors while everyone was distracted. Feliciano hustled behind Lovino, heart racing.

"Where are we going?" He whispered. Lovino unlocked his car.

"You'll see. Just stay close, okay?" He answered, gently pushing Feliciano into the car. Soon, he stepped on the gas and they voomed off. Feliciano clenched his fingers around his necklace, praying for safety.

They arrived at this quaint little shack in the middle of nowhere. Lovino sighed, rubbing at his temples as he put the car into park. Feliciano eyed him carefully. Lovino then got out of the car and opened Feliciano's door.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. Feliciano giggled.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Force of a habit, I guess. Come on, lets go inside." He gently grasped Feliciano's hand and tugged him into the shack. Unlocking the door, he pulled him inside and set him onto the couch. Feliciano slouched, drifting into thought as Lovino went to grab a bottle of wine.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" Feliciano broke the awkward silence. The sound of cabinets closing and glasses clinking stopped. The air held an awkward tension. "Am-am I not attractive to you?" Feliciano got slightly hysterical. His eyes teared up, a few tears falling. "Am I dirty to you!? Is it because I'm a whore!? Tell me, I can take it!" He sat up all the way on the couch as Lovino speed walked into the room.

"No, no! Of course not! You are not dirty and you are not a whore! You're very beautiful!" Lovino assured him. Feliciano shook his head.

"Then why won't you have sex with me!?" Feliciano pleaded. Lovino blushed.

"If you want me to have sex with you then I will, but only if that's what you want. I don't want to pay you for this, I want you to want this yourself." Lovino gently grasped Feliciano's hands, crouching down in front of him. "Because if we do this, I want to make you feel good. For you, not for me. You're more than just some common whore to me, you're special." Lovino caressed the back of Feliciano's hands with his thumbs, eyes showing adoration and devotion. Feliciano gaped at the man under him, tears flowing freely; not out of sadness, but out of surprise. Nobody has ever said that to him. Nobody has ever called him special. Nobody has ever wanted him to feel good. In a rush of emotions, he grabbed the sides of Lovino's face and lifted him up into a kiss.

"Nobody has ever said that to me before." He released Lovino. "I want this. I-I want to feel loved." Lovino nuzzled his cheek.

"Okay, then. I can do that for you." He hoisted Feliciano into his arms bridal style and carried him down to the bedroom. Feliciano giggled, swinging his legs. They entered the bedroom, laughing together. Lovino tossed Feliciano onto the bed and checked the window to make sure they were really alone. He backflopped onto the bed next to Feliciano and picked Feliciano up and onto his lap.

"So, is there anything that you've wanted to know how it felt?" Lovino fiddled with Feliciano's necklace.

"Um, I-I've always wanted to know what a blowjob feels like." Feliciano mumbled, blushing deeply. Lovino chuckled.

"You're going to have to speak louder, sweetheart." Lovino teased. Feliciano pouted and played with a loose string on Lovino's shirt.

"Do I have to repeat it?" Feliciano whined. Lovino laughed.

"No, I guess not." He moved Feliciano from his waist to his chest while unbuttoning his pants. Feliciano's blush deepened, giving Lovino a curious look.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously. Lovino chuckled quietly.

"Just relax, you're such a virgin." He chortled. He slipped Feliciano's pants and boxers to his knees and wrapped his fingers around his hardened length. Feliciano stared wide-eyed at the man under him, hissing as his length was finally touched. "Are you ready?" Lovino asked, cocking his eyebrow slightly. Feliciano gulped and nodded his head. Lovino wrapped his lips around the tip, nibbling slightly. Feliciano panted harder as Lovino slowly took inch by inch. He bobbed his head slowly, teasing the poor boy on top of him. Feliciano clenched his fingers around Lovino's button-up, panting deeply.

"Ah, Lovi~! Can you go f-faster please?" Feliciano bore his half-lidded hazy eyes into Lovino's. Lovino gave him a long, languid lick up the vein, and Feliciano's eyes rolled into the back off his head. He sat there panting for a few seconds before opening his eyes in confusion. "Lovi, what are you-" Feliciano gasped as he watched Lovino take him straight. Lovino tasted sweetness on his tongue and he cocked his eyebrow, but continued pleasing the small Italian man. As long as he could hear those long, erotic noises coming out of his little puttana than his day was made.

Feliciano wanted so bad to thrust himself into Lovino's hot, tight throat, but alas, his hips were being held back.

"Ah~! Lovi, I'm gonna cum!" Feliciano clenched his fingers so hard, a button popped off of Lovino's shirt. "Oh Lovino!" Feliciano came in Lovino's awaiting mouth. Lovino swallowed him dry and started laughing as he let him slip past his lips. Feliciano unclenched his fingers. "What's so funny?" He panted.

"Your cum is sweet. I thought you haven't had a blow-job before." Lovino teased as he wiped the side of his mouth.

"I haven't, but some guys like kinky stuff." Feliciano lazily rolled over to the other side of Lovino, flopping gracefully on the bed. Lovino shivered in disgust at his reply. Feliciano pulled his sparkly tank top over his head. "Are you going to do anything else to me?" With a coy smile, he rolled back onto Lovino. He ran a delicate finger across the rest of Lovino's buttons. He got to the last button and went back up by unbuttoning them. He trailed his other hand across Lovino's lightly defined abs as more skin was exposed. He dipped down and trailed kisses along the olive toned skin. Soon, he latched onto a perky nipple and sucked it gently.

"Hey, w-wait. I told you not to pleasure me." He tried tiredly to push Feliciano away. Feliciano released the hardened nub and trailed feathery kisses up Lovino's neck.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He purred in Lovino's ear. He shifted his hand downward and ghosted it above Lovino's obvious erection. Lovino gasped quietly, his eyes fluttering. "Can I be on top, Lovi? Most of my clients like missionary or doggy-style because of blatant dominance issues." Feliciano pleaded sultrily. He started unbuckling Lovino's belt and unbuttoning his pants.

"You mean, you wanna ride me?" Lovino breathed. Feliciano pouted and nodded his head.

"Pretty please?" He tugged Lovino's trousers and briefs off and onto the floor.

"Yeah, only if you want. Have you ever taken control before?" Lovino gently grasped Feliciano's thighs.

"With a man, no. I did have a girl come to me once. She was really cute~." He stated as he leaned down and pulled a pocket bottle of lube from his skinny jeans. Lovino snorted.

"You carry a mini bottle of lube with you?" Feliciano popped the cap. He looked at Lovino's length before deciding to squirt some on three of his fingers.

"Sweetheart, I'm always prepared." He inserted one finger into him. "Since you've been so kind to me, I think you deserve a little show." He slowly ground on his finger, adding another after a few seconds. He moaned breathlessly. "Ah~!" He moved faster, adding the third finger and stretching them all farther. He cracked an eye to see Lovino panting quietly. His back arched and he moaned wontonly as his prostate was struck. He took out his fingers and grabbed Lovino's length. "Okay, I'm ready now." He raised his hips over Lovino's erection and slammed his hips down. Both men groaned at the intrusion. Feliciano sat for a minute to adjust before he rolled his hips slowly. Lovino automatically grabbed Feliciano's hips. It took everything he had not to slam his hips into this beautiful ass sitting on him, but he wanted Feliciano to have full control. Feliciano moaned prettily as he sped up and ground his hips into Lovino's. Lovino couldn't help but meet every one of Feliciano's thrusts.

"Nng, Feli!" Lovino was usually quiet depending on who he was with and especially if he was dominant, but he thought he should give Feliciano all the things that Feliciano gave everyone else. Feliciano cracked his eyes and got the sudden urge to link hands with Lovino, so he leaned over and laced their fingers. Lovino opened his eyes and softly smiled as he gently clenched Feliciano's fingers. He pulled him down for a passionate kiss as his thrusts became more erratic and frenzied.

"I'm so close!~" Feliciano panted. He practically screamed as Lovino found his prostate and hit it dead on.

"Oh~, me too. Together, okay?" Lovino groaned. It only took a few more slams to his prostate for Feliciano.

"Lovi!~" He screamed as he reached his climax. His muscles clenched and Lovino groaned out Feliciano's name as he couldn't handle the heat and sudden tightness around his length. Feliciano slowed his hips significantly as he grew tired and soon flopped onto Lovino's chest. Lovino wrapped a lazy arm around Feliciano's waist and pulled out of him with a wet "pop."

"We're going to have to stay here until I'm for sure that the police aren't looking any more." Lovino breathed. Feliciano hummed in response, fiddling with Lovino's golden cross necklace.

"Do you love me?" He finally asked. Lovino choked on air, his throat tightening in shock at the abrupt question.

"Pardon?" He cocked an eyebrow even though he had already turned out the lights and Feliciano couldn't see him.

"I mean, you don't have to say yes, but I was just wondering." He drew abstract shapes on Lovino's skin as sleep threatened to take him down. Lovino grew quiet for a bit. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I'll just go to sleep now. Buona Notte." Feliciano whispered.

"Yes. I-I think I do love you, Feliciano." Lovino clenched his hand laying around Feliciano's waist.

"That's good. Thanks for saying so." Feliciano whispered into Lovino's chest as sleep finally over took him. Lovino sighed and fell to sleep's heavy embrace.

Lovino took a deep breath as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. He was taken aback when he was met with the smell of hot bacon and something sweet. He shot up in bed before shoving on his briefs and racing down out of the bedroom. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen and was met with the sight of a giddy Feliciano scurrying about the kitchen cooking various things for breakfast. He went away from a traditional Italian breakfast to be greeted with bacon and pancakes with a colorful fruit salad. Feliciano was whistling the Italian National Anthem while setting the table. Lovino slowly allowed his gaze to examine Feliciano. He was wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of tight pajama shorts. When Lovino brought his gaze back up, his eyes instantly drawn to the black and red fedora perched on top of Feliciano's head. He couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable little man wearing his hat. Feliciano quickly turned around, blushing lightly.

"G-good morning!" He stuttered. Lovino walked toward him and plucked the hat off of his head, still laughing.

"Well, good morning!" He stated, examining his fedora before plopping it back onto his little hooker's head. Feliciano giggled, lifting the hat out of his eyes.

"I made food!" Feliciano smiled big and bright as he started setting the table with food.

"Um, yeah, I can see that." Lovino chuckled as he sat at the table. Feliciano sat a plate full of pancakes and bacon in front of him and skipped away. Lovino hasn't ever seen Feliciano this happy before. It's even making Lovino smile.

"How do you like your coffee, amore?" He heard Feliciano ask. He blushed slightly.

"Black. Thanks." Feliciano giggled and handed him a mug which he took thankfully. Feliciano sat next to him at the table, snatching a small piece of bacon.

"You know, you blush a lot for being such a big tough Mafia boss." Feliciano laughed. Lovino's blush deepened.

"I don't blush around my men, only you." He mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. Feliciano hummed. He fiddled with Lovino's necklace again.

"How'd you get to be the boss at such a young age?" Lovino drew his brows together.

"It's a family business and I'm literally part of the family. I got this as part of my inheritance." Lovino took a bite of his pancakes, and after watching Feliciano play with his cross, he sighed and un clasped it. "Here. I want you to wear this." He clasped it around Feliciano's neck.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. Nobody likes a marked whore."

"They won't know it's mine. And if they do, then just relax. Think of me when you wear it; I'll be your savior." Lovino caressed Feliciano's cheek, who nuzzled his hand.

"Where are you going?" Feliciano whispered. Lovino sighed.

"Sicilia. I have some things that need to be taken care of." Lovino got up from the table, but his hand was pulled back by Feliciano.

"You should finish eating first. At least for me. I want you to be strong when you go down there." Lovino sat back into his chair. They shared a moment, searching each others eyes before Lovino pulled Feliciano into a gentle kiss.

"I'll miss you. Come back, okay. A-and don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Feliciano breathed as they let go. Lovino chuckled.

"Please, asking me not to worry about you is like asking me to stop breathing. I know you'll be okay." He turned to his plate and Feliciano got up.

"Good. Now, eat. When I come back I want that plate to be spotless." Feliciano sternly stated. Lovino snorted.

"Yes, mom." He chortled and Feliciano blushed sweetly. Feliciano walked down the hall, into the bedroom, and took a glance at the plane ticket poking out of Lovino's wallet. He sighed, and hoped that nothing bad would happen.

"Now, you'll be okay won't you?" Feliciano asked for at least the third time since they pulled up to the airport. He fussed with Lovino's suit multiple times and fixed his already perfect hair. Lovino chuckled and laced his fingers with Feliciano's to make him stop. Feliciano blushed lightly, smiling shyly.

"Sorry, I'm nervous." Feliciano bowed his head. Lovino lifted his chin, without releasing their hold.

"I'll be fine. This isn't my first rodeo. You can call me if you get too scared, okay?" He pecked Feliciano's lips.

"Um, Lovi." Feliciano pointed behind them to two preteen girls giggling and blushing. Feliciano waved shyly at them while Lovino blushed lightly and cleared his throat.

"Mi dispiace, signore. We'll be going now." The taller girl pulled the other along.

"Aww! They were so cute!" The smaller girl of the two tripped along behind her. Feliciano laughed as Lovino sputtered. He checked his watch to distract himself before he actually looked at what the time read. He pecked Feliciano on the cheek.

"I gotta go, farfalle. Be safe, okay?" He sped-walked to the escalator as Feliciano waved goodbye.

Feliciano and Ludwig flopped onto the bed, wore out and panting. Ludwig chuckled breathlessly.

"Wow, I've never seen you so enthusiastic before. What's gotten into you?" He pulled Feliciano closer. Feliciano giggled.

"Oh nothing." He fiddled with "his" necklace. "I've just been...happier. Very much happier." Ludwig glanced at Feliciano's necklace, gently taking it and turning it over in his palm.

"This is nice, where did you get it?" He asked. Feliciano blushed, taking the cross out of Ludwig's palm.

"I, uh..."

"You got it from your little boyfriend, didn't you?" Feliciano sputtered. Ludwig laughed. "Feli, ever since Liz started hanging out with my brother, there isn't anything she doesn't tell me." Feliciano pouted slightly.

"Oh. Well, at least you're okay with it. I don't keep many friends with this job and I wouldn't want to lose you."

Ludwig ran his fingers through Feliciano's hair, smiling softly.

"So, when am I going to meet the guy who stole my little Feli's heart?" Ludwig teased. Feliciano giggled.

"Um, I'm not sure. Sometime soon though."

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow. "You promise?"

"I promise!" Feliciano raised his right hand and crossed his heart. Ludwig chuckled and moved Feliciano to get out of the bed.

"Good. I'll see you Tuesday, most likely. I actually have a date."

Feliciano gasped, "Gasp! You? On a date? This is unheard of!" Ludwig threw a random shoe at Feliciano, who was doubled over laughing.

"Haha, you're so funny." He opened the door. "See ya, Feli. Be safe." Feliciano waved as he closed the door behind him and sighed.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for this. If you're part of the 1% that wants another chapter of this then please don't be afraid to tell me. I mean, come on, isn't he the cutest little hooker you have ever seen? That one girl that had sex with him is the luckiest girl ever. Flames will be used to light satanic bonfires(:**


	2. New Location

**A/N: So, here's chapter 2! I'm going to do a collab. type thing with my friend _sapphireblue-rubyredroses _and she'll be adding her chapter soon, so go and check it out(: Her title is _R is for Rival._ Now, don't fret. There will still be plenty off fluffy/smutty times with Feli and Lovi(: I don't want this to be a full PWP. Enjoy~**

Feliciano sat at his vanity, brushing out his kinked up hair. The man, or boy he should say, he just had was kind. His father brought the boy to him after he found out his son was homosexual. Some men bring their sons to prostitutes so they can finally become men, and Feliciano actually smiled at the thought that this man was embracing his son's sexuality. The boy couldn't have been over sixteen; he was so shy and polite. During their whole time together, he always asked Feliciano if he was hurting or if this felt good. Simply adorable! A nice, cool breeze was flowing through his open door, to push out the sweaty smell of sex.

"Hey, Venus. Get your face out of that mirror for two seconds." A taunting voice rang into his room and it was all too familiar. Feliciano squealed and rolled around on his stool to face Lovino. Jumping up, he squeezed him in the biggest bear hug ever. Lovino choked slightly, but still hugged back just as firmly. Feliciano kissed his cheek, nuzzling it afterwards.

"Thanks for not dying on me!" Feliciano pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind them. Lovino sniffed the air and shuttered.

"It smells like virgin in here." He muttered. Feliciano gaped at him.

"I didn't know virgins had a smell." He cracked open his window, letting out the air. Lovino laughed.

"Nah, I'm just screwing with you. I saw the kid walking out when I walked in." Lovino plopped on the unmade bed, surveying the room. He gazed at all the trinkets and photos, and smirked at posters of Flavia and Gianna. "You know, I met them." He pointed at the posters. Feliciano stared at him in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, you did? What are they like!? Tell me!" He flopped next to Lovino, grabbing his hands and shaking them. Lovino chuckled.

"They're more beautiful in person. Very kind, too. Pure sweethearts." Feliciano sighed dreamily.

"I want to meet them. It's on my bucket list." He pulled a magazine out from under his bed. "I even have Gianna's playboy." He flipped to a picture of her and sighed. "If I were a woman, I would want to look like that." Lovino scoffed.

"You're beautiful now. That's all that matters." He caressed Feliciano's cheek.

"Aw, is this your boyfriend?" The pair snapped their heads toward the door where Ludwig was leaning and Feliciano smiled. He wrapped his arms around Lovino.

"See? I promised you would see him. Well, here he is." Feliciano squeezed. Lovino glanced from Ludwig to Feliciano.

"Is he one of your regulars?" He asked dryly. Feliciano giggled.

"He's not just a regular. He's my best friend. Without him, I wouldn't have even made it through this life." He gestured Ludwig to come in and shut the door. Ludwig sat on the floor in front if them both, extending his hand.

"Hey, I'm Ludwig. Apparently, I'm the reason he's even mentally grounded." Lovino shook his hand firmly and they kept eye contact on terms of respect. Feliciano squealed and walked over to his closet. Ludwig pulled Lovino down, a frown morphing where is smile was.

"I know who you are. You hurt him and I'll turn your intestines into wall art." He threatened, his voice deep and intimidating. Lovino snarled slightly, clenching his hand hard around Ludwig's.

"You hurt him and I'll send your mother a package containing your scrotum." They glared at each other, eyes cutting into each others' souls.

"So, which one should I wear?" They both backed up and released at the sound of Feliciano's voice. Feliciano turned around, holding up two different shirts. One was a peach button up that you tie up in the front. The other was navy blue with spikes on the shoulders and the back looked as if it were shredded. He held up the peach one. "This one can show of my belly button piercing, while this one," He held up the navy shirt, "can show of my back tattoo. So?" Both men looked at him dumbfounded before pointing at he peach one in unison.

"That one." Feliciano giggled.

"I like this one too!" He pulled out a dark blue pair of denim shorts and his peach converse.

"I'll be back. Don't kill each other, okay?" He skipped out and over to the bathroom. Both men looked at each other in confusion.

"Did you know he had a belly button piercing?" Lovino asked. Ludwig shook his head.

"Nope. Not in the slightest."

In no time at all, Feliciano came back and sure enough, Gir holding a taco was dangling from his navel. The two men gawked at it and Feliciano furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Is it too much?" He glanced down at it. Lovino shook his head.

"No, no. It's cute." He stated, seemingly in a far away place. Feliciano cocked an eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Did you smoke pot or something?" He bent slightly to check himself in his vanity before popping a piece of gum in his mouth and putting on his sunglasses. He shook his fingers through his hair and spritzed himself with cologne before turning around and strutting out of the room like a boss. Ludwig and Lovino broke out of their trance to follow him into the brothel kitchen.

So, when Feliciano said he was the only male in the brothel, he meant the only one that worked as a prostitute. There were two other men as well. The trio walked into the kitchen to be greeted with the smell of delicious food. Feliciano sighed.

"Good afternoon Francis! Did you sleep well?" Feliciano led the duo into the kitchen, gesturing them to sit at the table as he kissed Francis on both cheeks.

"Yes I did. I'm sure you did as well. Going out early today?" He returned to cooking the omelette on the stove.

"Yeah, gonna take these two through my day." He nodded toward Lovino and Ludwig, who were taking in the sight of the kitchen. Francis chuckled.

"Is that so? Won't they hinder your business?" He placed the overly large omelette on the table, handing forks to the men sitting there. Feliciano waved in disregard.

"No way. They won't be standing next to me while I work; that'd be awkward. I'm only doing this because it's Ludwig's day off. I mean, come on, I still have to make money." He pulled an apple from the adjacent fruit bowl and watched his friends eat their huge omelette.

"Make money for what? You live here rent free and you don't have a car or any bills to pay." Francis smirked at him. Feliciano huffed.

"Francis, it costs money to look this fabulous on a daily basis. Come outside when your done, boys. I have someone else for you to meet." Feliciano took a bite of his apple and walked out of the room with a swing of his hips.

Lovino and Ludwig were searching for Feliciano outside, to no avail. They finished a while ago, but Feliciano never told them a place to meet at besides just outside. After growing tired and deciding on stopping, they heard a familiar giggle coming from the garden. With both pairs of eyes rolling, they followed the giggling to find Feliciano talking to a man who was trimming a hedge. They walked over and made eye contact with Feliciano.

"Guys, your here! Come and meet Antonio!" Feliciano pulled them both over in front of Antonio, who set down his clippers and shook their hands.

"Hola, it's nice to meet you both. I'm sure you're treating my little Feli properly?" He pulled Feliciano in a jokingly possessive hug. Feliciano chuckled and pushed out of his grip.

"This is Ludwig, my bestie forever, and this is Lovino, my boyfriend." Feliciano introduced. Antonio ruffled Lovino's hair.

"Aren't you just adorable?" Lovino growled and swatted his hand away. Feliciano pointed an accusing finger at Antonio and clung to Lovino's arm.

"Back off, he's mine." Antonio feigned hurt.

"Not even just a taste? Sharing is caring." He set his head on Lovino's shoulder, casting off a set of big puppy dog eyes to Feliciano. Feliciano hummed in thought.

"You have Francis and I know for a fact that he's not going to let you share, so no." Feliciano shook his head and Antonio chuckled. Lovino's curl crinkled in distaste, brushing against Antonio's nose. He backed away quickly, sneezing.

"He's not very friendly, is he?" Antonio wondered. Lovino snarled and Feliciano pulled him away slightly.

"So, what do you do here?" Ludwig decided to change the subject, no matter how amusing this was. Antonio smiled.

"I do the handy work, and right now I'm just gardening and landscaping."

"Isn't that a little racist?" Lovino cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure. If I were Mexican, but I'm Spanish, so your worrying is irrelevant." Antonio picked up his clippers and fixed his gloves. "Well, I have work to do, and so do you." He poked Feliciano in the chest, receiving a pained sound. "Nice meeting you! Adios!" He waved goodbye, moving onto the next hedge. Feliciano and Ludwig waved back, while Lovino stood there aggravated. Damn Spaniards.

Lovino and Ludwig sat in their diner booth, watching Feliciano stand there at his corner. He was leaning on the light pole and his arms were crossed over his chest. They decided that they should get at least something to drink while they wait, so Lovino got an espresso and Ludwig ordered a cola. Considering his job and business, Lovino had a keen sense of hearing, so when the two women sitting behind him started whispering, he heard it.

"That poor boy. Who knows what kind of diseases he's probably had. If I had enough money, I would give him some of it." The woman closest to him said. Her friend huffed.

"Janine, he's not a homeless person. You can't just go over there and hand him money." Janine sighed.

"I know, Lucy, but it would make me feel better to know that he got some money today that he didn't have to sell himself for."

The other woman, Lucy, sighed in defeat and Lovino heard her ruffling in her purse.

"Here, go give this to him and see if he takes it because you're a nice person." She hands her money and Lucy walks out of the place. Now, being the boss, Lovino has to have his wits about him. ...At least some of the time. Now happened to be one of those times. Before they left, Lovino stuck a microphone on Feliciano's necklace and connected it to the ear piece in his ear. Call him overprotective if you must, but it would kill him to know that something happened to Feliciano and he couldn't at least try to help him. He twisted the ear piece, snuggling it into his ear. He soon heard voices through the static.

"Um, hi." He heard Janine. Glancing out the window, he sees Janine walk up to Feliciano, who turned toward her.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you today?" Feliciano took her hand and kissed her knuckle. She giggled.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She stood next to him, hands in her back pockets. He chuckled.

"Just peachy!" He popped his collar on the word "peachy." Lovino rolled his eyes and Janine giggled again. "So, what brings you by, bella?" Feliciano winked at her. Lovino chuckled quietly. Janine blushed slightly.

"A-actually, I wanted to give you this. It's a way for me to make sure that you at least make something today, without having to sell yourself." She handed him her wad of money. "A-and I'm not mocking you or anything either." He took it, and with misty eyes, pulled the young woman into a hug.

"Grazie. This means a lot to me."

Lovino broke his gaze from the window to stare at his mug. He glanced up when he felt a pair of eyes burning into him. Ludwig was staring at him, bored and uninterested.

"You sneaky bastard." Ludwig snorted.

"What?" Lovino spat. Ludwig chuckled.

"I can see you eavesdropping on him. Nervous?"

Lovino snorted. "No. Just making sure he doesn't fucking die, is all." Ludwig hummed, getting up from the booth and walking to the bathroom. Lovino sighed as he noticed the young woman from before return and out of his peripheral vision, Feliciano got into a sleek, black car.

A martini tinked against the wood of the bar and the olive swiveled from one side to the other. Feliciano sighed. Francis had told him that he should cast his net wider and go other places, so he told Lovino that he shouldn't wait up for him at his home and came to this four-star bar. Of course, he had to go back to his room and change into something more fitting for the occasion, but who cares about the details. Elizabeta picked out his outfit; she had always considered him to be a girl that god gave a penis. Which was why he was wearing hot pink dress shorts, a baby pink button up shirt, and a crisp, white blazer that lay open. A pink and white pinstripe fedora that he had to borrow from Lovino was perched atop his ruffled, yet slightly neat hair. He should question why Lovino has such a hat, but he won't for the sake of sanity. He delicately sipped his martini and swerved around in his bar stool to look at the party goers. Now, he would never say that Liz was wrong. He swears up and down that in his past lives he was a woman. However, he's never been able to handle flamboyantly gay men. Even though he's been called a tart and a fairy, he never tries to act like one. He's not against them, not at all. It's just that he'd rather be called a woman than a fairy. It also helps with business. He can easily pick up a closeted man because he only is perceived as gay because of the way he carries himself. The key word? Perceived. People he meets always wonder in the back of their mind if he is gay or not. Then they get to know him. It's obvious after that. He took another sip and noticed a young man eyeing him from across the room. Tall, caramel brown eyes that shine even from afar, and slicked back hair without a single hair out of place tells Feliciano that this man is very confident in himself. Feliciano sighed blissfully. He's always been attracted to that. The young man is chatting with a petite woman, who seems to look more like a sister or a friend than a girlfriend. Feliciano took the olive out of his glass and they lock eyes. He wrapped his tongue delicately around the olive and slowly pulls it off of the toothpick, flicking it into his mouth. The young Casanova's eyes followed his movements and Feliciano twiddled his fingers in a sort of wave. He then leaned back on the bar to cross and uncross his legs subtly, drawing attention to his best asset. The young man smirked at him before nodding his head in the direction of the exit, beckoning Feliciano to follow him. Feliciano smiled and downed the rest of his martini, leaving his money and a slight tip on the bar. He adjusted his hat, and crossed himself before strutting outside into the streetlights.

As he exited the nice, quiet atmosphere and into the cool breeze of the night air Feliciano took in a very wanted deep breath and pulled a menthol from his shorts' pocket. He only smokes on very few occasions, but the twinkle of the stars in the blanket of the night sky and the wind that's hard enough to blow a few strands of hair but soft enough to ignore his hat is giving him a nostalgic feeling of when he would walk the orchards with his Nonno and gaze at the stars, trying to count them all. He closed his eyes and let the smoke flow past his lips gracefully.

"It's beautiful out here. In the outer edges of town." The young man from the bar slipped next to Feliciano, gazing into the sky like he was. Feliciano opened his eyes halfway and flicked his cigarette onto the concrete, stepping onto it with the toe of his soft pink slip on leather loafers.

"Isn't it? I remember it looking like this when I was a kid."

"It's not as beautiful as you though." The young man shrugged. Feliciano snorted.

"Thanks for trying, sweetheart. With my job, there isn't anything I haven't heard." Feliciano turned to the guy. The man smiled and held out his hand, Feliciano placing his in it lightly. The man kissed his knuckle.

"My name is Andrès. Nice to meet such a lovely person in these parts." He had a slight accent that wasn't Italian, but Feliciano couldn't pin point it. Feliciano faux curtsied. He understood what the man was saying, being in Rome doesn't always give you the most friendly people.

"I'm Feliciano. Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking." The man smiled lopsidedly, showing his very clean, pearly white teeth.

"Argentina. I'm here on a sort of...holiday." He answered suspiciously. Feliciano cocked an eyebrow then shrugged it off, seeing it as none of his business. The Argentinian man gazes at Feliciano's necklace and Feliciano clutches it tightly.

"What?"

"What happened right here?" He pointed to a dry, white dot in the side and Feliciano chuckles.

"Oh, my friend stuck a microphone to it for my safety. I ripped it off because I thought it would get very...inconvenient around my clients, considering I have an anonymous policy. That's just the residue." He scratched at it, noticing some of it flake off and float to the sidewalk.

"He cares about you." Andrès casually states, gently caressing the back of Feliciano's hand with his thumb. Feliciano smiled softly.

"Yeah, he does. So, are we going to get this started?" He purred. Andrès smiles his beautiful smile before pulling Feliciano to his silver Mercedes and opening his door. Feliciano smiles, awaiting the time when he'll be able to snuggle up to Lovino.

Grasping onto the the railing, legs shaking like a newborn deer, Feliciano took step by precious step on Lovino's spiral stairwell. Damn him for having enough money for a spiral staircase. Feliciano had a wild time with Andrès. He's still drowsy and his vision is a little blurred. They used special lubes and all kinds of positions that Feliciano isn't sure if he'll really be able to walk this whole freakish staircase. He's a trooper, however, and he quietly cheers in triumph when he reaches the last step. He follows the wall closely, his knees wobbling together. Andrès did say that the aphrodisiac he used would have side affects, and Feliciano wouldn't be lying if he said he was still a little horny. He usually woke up in the morning with an erection anyway, so he'll just fix it then. He finally tip toed his way to Lovino's room to see the door slightly ajar, thank Jesus. Pushing it just enough to slink through, he quietly walked toward the empty side of the bed and slid unnoticed under the covers. Well, at least he thought he was unnoticed. As soon as he got comfortable, a nice warmth enveloped his back and an arm wrapped gently arond his waist, pulling him toward the source of heat. He snuggled tightly into Lovino, sighing contently. Lovino kissed his temple, moving to the shell of his ear, and just trailed kisses until he reached his shoulder. Feliciano caressed his forearm lovingly and leaned his head up when Lovino wordlessly asked him for a kiss on the lips. For some odd reason, Lovino always wanted kisses when Feliciano finally arrived home. Maybe it was for reassurance, to make sure Feliciano was actually there and safe in his arms. Feliciano didn't care, he would kiss Lovino all day if he wanted him to. Lovino kissed his lips softly again before tucking Feliciano's head under his chin and sighing noiselessly.

"I'm glad your safe." He muttered sleepily. Feliciano smiled through the darkness.

"I know. Ti amo, Lovi." He whispered, tracing his fingers against Lovino's forearm.

"Ti amo, farfalla." Lovino slurred. Feliciano didn't have to look at him to know he was blushing, and feeling at ease, he slipped into a blissful sleep.

-/-

Lovino opened his eyes to the sweet, sunrise colored window. He could hear the birds chirping and the nice breeze that started last night fluttered through his creme colored curtains. He glanced down to his lover, smiling genuinely. He loved waking up next to him because it reassured him that Feliciano was with him. He trailed his fingers from his waist to his stomach and down until he met the bulge in Feliciano's underpants. He snorted and shook his head lovingly. He stealthily slid underneath the covers and slid Feliciano's underpants down to uncover his erection. He really didn't need to, a raging bull couldn't wake up Feliciano and nobody really wanted him awake because he acted like a bitch in the morning depending on how he woke up. Lovino trailed feathery kisses down the length, leading tip to base before licking the vein on his way up.

"...Nng." Feliciano moaned, still asleep for the moment and Lovino lightly blushed at the sound. Lovino sealed his lips over the tip, nibbling slightly before taking in inch by inch and hearing Feliciano pant unconsciously above him.

God damn, it's like he's in a fucking coma.

Lovino quirked his eyebrow, an idea forming quickly in his head. He released his lover, popping two of his fingers in his mouth and lathered them with saliva. Deeming them ready, he smirked and gently slid one into Feliciano's tight, little hole. It always seems to amaze him on how tight Feliciano actually stays. He wiggled his finger slightly, the walls around his finger clenching tighter. He dipped back onto Feliciano, sucking and nibbling on very sensitive spots on his length to get the hole to loosen. It did and he gently slid the other finger in to the ring of muscle.

"A-Ahn. Haa. Lovi." Feliciano moaned softly, never opening his eyes and Lovino isn't sure if he's awake. He scissored his fingers, thrusting them nice and slow. Feliciano panted deeply, bending his legs and grasping the sheets under him. Suddenly, his back arched and his eyes flung open as he threw his head back and practically screamed. Lovino thrusted his fingers faster, abusing Feliciano's prostate and sloppily slurping at his length. Feliciano kicked off the blanket as best as he could, the blanket sliding onto the carpet under the bed. He released his hold on one side of the sheets to tangle his fingers into Lovino's wispy, brown hair.

"Oh God! Lovino!" He ground his hips into the mattress, seeing as Lovino was torturously holding his hips down. Lovino moaned wonton-like around Feliciano, messily licking at his length and around his thighs. He trailed his tongue down Feliciano's thigh.

"Ah! Lovino! Whatever you do, d-do not stop!" Feliciano let to of Lovino's hair to drag the hand through his own, his bangs sticking to his face from sweat. Lovino pulled his fingers out before replacing them with his own, wet tongue, thrusting it into Feliciano and changing the pace. Feliciano gasped as he felt the slick, warm muscle dive into him. It wiggled and squirmed, causing Feliciano to clench his toes and fingers tighter.

"L-Lovi, I don't think I'm going to last much longer." He warned. His hands were white knuckled as the blood seemed to climb up to his cheeks. Lovino grasped his throbbing length and briskly pumped it, faster than the rhythm of his tongue. Feliciano gasped sharply, and with a shrill cry, spilled all over Lovino's hand. Lovino milked him a bit more, releasing his tongue from the quivering muscle and he leaned up to kiss Feliciano's cheek. Feliciano opened his eyes halfway to look into Lovino's hazy, lustful irises.

"How about we go and take a shower together? Since you're already prepared." Lovino nipped at Feliciano's neck and Feliciano giggled.

"Lead the way." He wrapped his arms around Lovino's neck and let himself be carried to the master bathroom.

-\\\\\\\-

Feliciano quietly snuck through the back door leading into the brothel kitchen. It's still pretty early, considering Lovino had woke him up so freaking early. He glanced around, not seeing Francis or Gilbert, and sneaking over to his room. He made it to his room and released the air he was holding in his lungs. He tip toed in and quietly shut the door.

"You're up early." Elizabeta stated calmly, flipping through Feliciano's playboy magazine. Feliciano swore before he turned around and flashed her a bright smile.

"Well, you know what they say, early to bed, early to rise." He rubbed the back of his neck as Elizabeta clicked her tongue.

"To bad this isn't the bed you woke up in. Where were you?" She crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting the truth. Feliciano sighed.

"I was at Lovino's. I swear." He sat on the bed and crossed his legs and arms, shutting himself off from Elizabeta. She sighed in disappointment.

"Why didn't you tell me? I was worried sick." She pulled him into a tight hug, brushing his hair out of his eyes motherly. He caressed her arm, nuzzling her.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." He whispered. She kissed his temple and pat his arm.

"Good." She slid off of the bed and over to the door. "A young girl actually asked to see you last night. I told her to come back, so she'll be here soon. Have fun!" She closed the door, leaving Feliciano dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before groaning and flopping lazily onto the bed.

Feliciano lit the scarlet, cinnamon candles settled on his bed side table. He always prefers the spicy scents over the sweet scents. A few hours ago, he stroked himself so he could be prepared to take in this woman. Even though he's gay, vaginas don't deter him and he likes to cast his net far and wide. He unbuttoned two buttons, revealing a small section of his chest. He spritzed cologne in the area when a quiet, polite knock sounded. He smiled softly before opening the door. A petite, Asian woman stood silently at the door and a light blush crept across the bridge of her nose.

"Good evening, sweetheart. How was your day today?" He held out his hand, silently asking to take her hand and she accepted, being lead into the room.

"My day was fine. Yours?" She set her purse on his vanity, observing the room. Feliciano chuckled.

"Tiring. I'm faring though." He pulled off her jacket, startling her slightly. She glanced at him as she sat lightly on the bed. She sighed.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. My friend's told me that I need to loosen up, and to 'get laid', so...ta da." She blushed, looking down at her shiny Mary Jane shoes. Feliciano smiled at how innocent and adorable she was and that tiny part of his mind wished he were straight. Too bad he likes the sex too much. He chuckled and settled next to her.

"Well, you came to the right person." He started gently massaging her shoulders. She lolled her head to one side. He scooted behind her, sitting on his knees.

"I have a question." She suddenly stated. He pouted.

"Okay, what?"

"If you're gay then how is this going to work?"

He blew a few loose strands of hair away from his face.

"Simple. Getting your engine started will help get my engine started." He leaned foreword, nipping areas of her neck as his hands discreetly touched lower.

"That...makes sense." Her breathing was laboured and she leaned back against Feliciano. He smirked against her skin and pulled them both higher onto the bed.

Flopping gracefully onto the mattress, muscles weak and shaking, Feliciano chuckled lightly. The woman, who's name he learned was Anabelle, was completely laid on the bed, panting and still blushing. She opened her gray eyes and cleared her throat, pushing the long, maroon hair away from her eyes.

"I question whether or not you're actually gay." She mumbled. Feliciano giggled, pulling his blanket over his waist.

"I question it too, on days like these." He watched as she pulled her cellphone from her bag, checking it for texts and phone calls. She groaned, rolling out of the bed.

"My boss is an asshole." She slipped delicately into her red, lacy panties and brassiere. Pulling on her dress and stockings, she slipped on her shoes and set a wad of cash on Feliciano's nightstand. Feliciano pulled her by the wrist to peck her cheek.

"I hope your day is better." She blushed lightly, smiling.

"Thanks." She slipped out of the room.

As she opened the door, she gasped and clutched her chest lightly. Lovino chuckled breathily, touching her shoulders.

"Are you okay, bella?" She blushed lightly.

"Yeah, you just startled me a little." She smiled softly, moving around him to leave. He turned toward the room and smirked at the half-lidded Italian man snuggled into the bed. He checked the outside for other people before he shut the door and climbed under the covers.

"You know what Lovi?" Feliciano mumbled. Lovino arched his eyebrow.

"What?"

"We should strip together! I got this really good offer at this club and I could ask Liz if I could work on the side." Feliciano flopped onto Lovino.

"I am not stripping. What the hell do you think that'll do to my reputation?"

"Come on, you'd be a perfect stripper! Here, strip for me" He sat up. Lovino blushed.

"You don't have to put on a show. Okay, just take your shirt off." Lovino huffed and pulled his shirt over his head. Feliciano blushed, gazing slightly. Whenever they have sex, it's usually dark in the room and rough. They've never really made love or explored each other before. He touched his chest lightly, delicately following down his torso. Goosebumps followed after his finger. He traced his abs, then a knock erupted from the door. They started slightly, and Elizabeta came into the room. Feliciano raised his hands in exasperation.

"I didn't say come in." Lovino sighed. Elizabeta giggled.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked. Feliciano sighed

"No."

"Good, now I have some news for you. We're meeting in the kitchen." She walked out of the room. Feliciano and Lovino groaned in distaste, walking into the kitchen after her. Soon, all employees were in the kitchen, and Elizabeta stood on the dining table.

"All right everyone, I have an announcement to make. We are moving locations." She yelled excitedly. A few people groaned, and a few cheered.

"Out of Rome? I don't think I could leave Rome." Feliciano muttered, running his hands together nervously.

"Of course not. We're just moving to a bigger location. So, everyone go and pack your rooms because we're leaving as soon as possible." She clapped her hands and got off of the table; everyone dispersing from the room. She pulled Lovino aside as everybody grabbed adjacent boxes that she had scattered.

"Thanks for the loan." She whispered. He smiled lightly.

"It's no problem. Trust me, if anybody knows about competition, it's me." He cracked his knuckles. She giggled.

"Are you sure you don't want to take me up on my offer? I could make it worth your while." She elbowed him. He chuckled then rested his hand against his chin in thought.

"You know, I think I will. It'll help me keep an eye on Venus over there." He pointed over to Feliciano. Elizabeta giggled.

"Great! I'll get the paperwork for you and I!" She pulled him over to her office in haste. He flushed in embarrassment.

"Paperwork? There's paperwork?" He sputtered. She scoffed at him.

"Of course there's paperwork."

"I hate paperwork! I shove it all in my briefcase and slam it into my trunk next to the bucket of cement and the almost dead body." He slapped his hand over his mouth after revealing such confidential information. Elizabeta glanced at him for a second before handing him a small stack of papers.

"It's not much and the questions are simple. Shouldn't take you more than fifteen minutes." She pat him on the back as she lead him toward the door. He thanked her, tugging his fedora onto his head as he walked up to his car. A forceful banging sounded from the trunk, causing Elizabeta to arch her eyebrow. Lovino sighed, and slammed his fist against the trunk twice.

"No banging asshole! You got yourself into this mess!" He hopped into his car and waved at somebody, that somebody being Feliciano. Elizabeta shook her head and laughed. She mumbled to herself.

"I knew there was a reason I liked him."

**A/N: Sorry about not warning you for the "smut" scene, but there is going to be a lot from now on so...**

**I'll be glad if you guys stick with my friend and I on this(: Let's just say, if you do, you're in for a wild, crazy ride :)**


	3. A Daughter?

**A/N: Well, guys. Here it is! I feel like I need to add some straight warnings into this. 1. Feliciano was my main character for this _whole _chapter. Even in the maid scene... 2. Plot twist! 3. Many Italian words that I will translate for you. Next chapter, I'll change it up and add more stuff. By the way, some nyotalia names I've changed or names in general because I didn't like what some of them were. Enjoy~**

"Well guys, what do you think of the lounge?" Elizabeta asked excitedly as she led the group into the main lounge. The room was large, a rounded stage with three poles extended in specific areas jutted into the middle, and held a mysterious social air about it. The room was a nice wine type of colour, mahogany for the wood. A bar was set off to the left and Elizabeta's office was on the right.

"It's so pretty! So, what's behind the beads?" Feliciano asked, pointing over by the bar to a walkthrough with beads hanging where a door would go.

"The stairs. I told you all before we left about the themes and such. Now, you'll get to see for yourself." She smirked slightly. Suddenly, a draft of heat wafted through the doors as they were pushed open by a male.

"Hey Liz! Wow, nice place you got here!" The Prussian man waltzed into the lounge, surveying the area.

"Why are you here?" Elizabeta spat through gritted teeth. Gilbert wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smooching her cheek to annoy her.

"Just checking out the competition."

"Did Natalya send you here?" She scoffed. Gilbert chuckled.

"Of course not. I came here on my own terms." He ruffled her hair to her dismay. Clarice noticed her discomfort.

"Uh, Gil, do you think you could help me stock the bar with liquor?" She asked, pushing his arm off of Elizabeta's shoulders.

"Of course! You'll get to witness my muscles." He took her hand and pulled her over to Elizabeta's office where the stock room was connected. Elizabeta sighed, rubbing her temples as Lovino awkwardly rubbed circles into her back.

"Okay, everyone. Disperse and help set everything up." She shooed everybody and Lovino handed her his flask full of something. She took a swig, and relaxed slightly.

"It gets easier. Trust me." He said, glancing around the room. He saw Feliciano and called him over. Feliciano took his flask to get it refilled, skipping away.

"Babbo?" A small, shrill voice erupted from the doors, and Lovino instantly went rigid. Elizabeta glanced at him, but kept her mouth shut. Lovino glanced down when a small person walked in between his legs and stood on his feet. Feliciano walked back over, handing Elizabeta the flask and he got excited at the little girl glancing up at Lovino.

"Ciao gattina! What's your name?" He asked her and she raised her arms as a request to be held. He picked her up.

"My name's Caterina. I'm quattro." She wrapped her tiny arms around Feliciano's neck, holding up three fingers instead of four.

"You're four? Wow, you're a big girl." Feliciano said excitedly, voice high and bubbly.

"Si! That's my babbo." She pointed over to Lovino who then blushed in mortification. Feliciano arched an eyebrow, his voice dropping.

"Your babbo?"

"Mhm. And my mamma is outside waiting to talk to him." She nodded at Feliciano. Feliciano frowned.

"Well, let's go talk to your mamma." He glanced at Lovino before strutting outside. Lovino cursed quietly, following his heels. He grasped his arm and Feliciano barely gave him the time of day.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking." He stated hushed. Feliciano turned his head toward Lovino, setting Caterina onto the concrete. He stood up, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting,

"I'm listening."

"I was a stupid nineteen year old with too much to do and way too much responsibility. Then…she happened." He tucked a tuft of hair behind Feliciano's ear, kissing his cheek.

"Well," He bit his lip, gazing at the pretty woman waiting for Lovino, "I suppose we should go and have a chat." He flipped his Raybans out of his pocket and slid them onto his face. Lovino sighed, intertwining their fingers and walking over to the petite, Italian woman. She stood next to her car, holding Serafina in her arms. She was tan and had dark brown hair with a lightness that reflected her time in the blazing sunlight. Her expression was not happy.

"Ciao, Lovino. Who's this?" She nodded at Feliciano. Feliciano pulled a smile onto his face.

"Ciao. I'm Feliciano. His boyfriend." He held out a hand for her to shake, and she glanced at it in disgust.

"Don't touch me. I don't know how many men you've been touching. Although, you're very…pretty for a puttana." She flashed him a condescending smile. Feliciano sucked his teeth, pulling his hand away.

"Just give me my child, Angel." Lovino stated bluntly.

"Where's my money?" She said, just as blunt. He sighed sharply.

"You'll get it." She glanced around jokingly.

"Is it on Pluto because it ain't here?" She spat. He gently grabbed Caterina from Angel's arms.

"I said you'll get it. Don't start complaining or I'll kick you out of the "family" the old fashioned way instead of letting you walk out. Ciao." He beckoned Feliciano.

"I'll be there in a second." He called, never glancing away from Angel. He has never been one for confrontation, but being on the streets for six years does some things to you. Angel sighed.

"You need something?" She sighed. He sucked his teeth again.

"Call me a whore again, and I'll kick your ass so hard your teeth will shatter, and if you end up giving me problems then I'll give you problems myself. Capice?" He flashed an obviously fake smile, and Angel crinkled her nose at him.

"Yeah, frocetto. I hear you." She hopped into her car, zooming away. Feliciano walked back to Lovino and Caterina.

"Please tell me you didn't threaten her. We don't need her bullshit." Lovino pleaded, holding out his finger for his daughter to grab onto. Feliciano smiled brightly.

"Don't worry about it, amore. I'll get Mistress Liz." He strutted into the building. Lovino sighed. He felt a tugging on his finger, and glanced at his daughter, who was sucking her thumb. She pulled the thumb from her month.

"Is that you're girlfriend, babbo?" She asked, cocking her head. He knelt down next to her.

"He is a boy, sweetheart."

"He looks like a girl though." She said. He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. That's because he has a girl's job." He replied. She popped her thumb back into her mouth, gazing at Feliciano through the frosted glass of the brothel doors.

"Do you like him, like you used to like mamma?" Lovino tensed.

"Um, why do you ask?" He glanced into the frosted doors at Feliciano and Elizabeta.

"I like him. He's pretty and smells like watermelon." She stated smiling. Lovino chuckled, hard and deep.

"He does smell like watermelons, doesn't he?" He agreed, wiping the tears from his eyes. Feliciano came through the doors, smiling big and bright.

"Okay, so Mistress Liz said…what's so funny?" He asked, smile never faltering. Caterina held out her hand, pulling Feliciano down to their level.

"You know what?" She asked. Feliciano sat on his knees, smiling softly at her and playing with her tiny fingers.

"What?"

"I think you smell like watermelons. I like watermelons." She cuddled up to him as he laughed. "Daddy told me you are a boy. Is that true?" She asked, eyes wide and full of innocent curiosity.

"Yes, I am a boy. How do you feel about me dating your babbo?" He asked hesitantly. She popped her thumb back into her mouth. After a few seconds, she pulled it back out, the skin pruning slightly.

"As long as you love my daddy and give him ice creams then I like you. My babbo is my favorite person, but don't tell my mommy that." She slurred, mouth tinged with excess spit from having her thumb in her mouth.

"Why ice cream?" Feliciano and Lovino asked in unison. Caterina giggled.

"When you give people ice cream then that means you love them. It's fact." She stated surely. The men laughed.

"Tell you what, Miss Elizabeta said that your daddy doesn't have to work whenever he has you around, and it'll stay that way as long as he keeps up his side of their agreement. How about we go out for ice cream right now." He pinched her cheek gently, causing her to start giggling.

"Really? Race you guys to the car!" She popped her thumb back into her mouth, fumbling over to Lovino's car. The duo stood up, Feliciano grasping Lovino's hand.

"How did you manage that?" Lovino asked, kissing Feliciano's knuckle. Feliciano giggled.

"Liz knows I have a soft spot for kids and she likes you. It was easy. This is great though."

"Why?"

"Now, we don't have to adopt." He stated factually. He released Lovino's hand, racing up to Caterina and twirling her in the air. Lovino froze in place.

"Adopt?" Feliciano and Caterina got into the car. "Wait, you've thought about this?" Lovino shouted, racing up to his car.

Elizabeta sat in her office, setting up pictures and decorating it how she desired. She liked this new place, and by tomorrow, they'll be buzzing with business. A knock startled her; she wasn't expecting company.

"Yes?" She called. The door opened and Caterina toddled into the office. Elizabeta cracked a smile. "What do you need, sweetie?"

"How old is Felici?" She pulled a spoon from her mouth, her lips stained red from gelato.

"Why didn't you ask him?" Elizabeta asked, leaning against a corner table and crossing her arms over her chest.

"My mamma says that you're not 'sposed to ask a woman her age." She stated. Elizabeta laughed slightly.

"He's a boy, Caterina." She breathed. Caterina nodded.

"I know, he told me. I just thought I'd ask you." She spooned out another wad of gelato.

"He's twenty. Do you know how old your daddy is?"

"My daddy says he's twenty-three. And my mommy is twenty-four. Why is Feli so much younger than my daddy?" She dropped her empty cup into the adjacent trash can.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask your daddy." Elizabeta smiled. She's slightly shocked at how well-behaved this little girl is even though she has such young parents.

"I don't know where my daddy ran off to. I can't find him." Elizabeta listened to her while she spoke. Her words come out a little hesitant, like English is her second language, which it probably is. She has a slight accent to her, as well.

"I'll go find your daddy." She stated. "You're not my responsibility to watch." She mumbled under her breath after she was out of hearing distance. Walking out of the room, she glanced around the lounge and to her dismay, found neither Feliciano nor Lovino.

"Hey Franny, Where's Feli and Lovi?" She asked Francis.

"Oh hon hon~, I saw them walking into the elevator. They're probably up on the very top floor in either of their rooms." He laughed, polishing the bar. Elizabeta groaned.

"Kids, I freaking swear." She pressed the elevator button, waiting for it to open and pressing the top floor when it finally did. She arrived and sneaked to the closet room of the two, which was Feliciano's. She set up to knock, but decided to listen in really quickly.

"_Ah~ Lovi, stop that. It tickles. ~"_

"_But you're so cute when you blush Tesoro." The wet sound of kissing reverberated through the door. _

"_Shouldn't we go get your daughter?" _

"_Yeah, just gimme a minute."_

"_A minute to do what? Nng! Lovi, don't!" _

Elizabeta decided to knock once she felt a blush creep onto her face.

"Yeah?" Feliciano panted. Elizabeta tried to hold back her school girl type laughter.

"I got your kid. Take her before she sees something that'll scar her for life." She yelled through the door. Suddenly, the door opened and Lovino walked begrudgedly out of the room. Elizabeta peeked inside before he closed the door and found a panting and blushing Feliciano sitting on the bed. She scurried after Lovino, making the elevator before the doors shut and they stood there in awkward silence.

"You know, you're raising a good kid so far." She stated, a soft-spoken smile on her face.

"How can you tell?" Lovino asked boredly, not once glancing toward Elizabeta.

"She's smart and polite, total opposite of you. That's a great thing."

"…Did you just call me stupid?" Lovino finally looked at Elizabeta. She laughed, blatantly ignoring the question. They reached the base floor, and just in time too. "Ay Dios mio, hija, what happened?" Lovino raced over to Caterina, whom was screaming on the floor. Elizabeta arched an eyebrow, mentally filing away that Caterina knew three languages at the age of four.

"I-I fell off t-the stage. My k-knee hurts." She sobbed, finally ceasing her screaming when she saw Lovino. He picked her up off of the floor, kissing her forehead.

"Here, we'll go up to Feliciano's room and he can help you. Maybe he'll even give you a piece of candy if you ask him nicely." He whispered, smiling mischeviously. She instantly perked up at the thought of candy. Elizabeta shook her head, wondering what type of hell she just tossed herself into.

Feliciano finally gathered his bearings after his whole event with Lovino about twenty minutes ago. Now, he settled on his bed with a new issue of Vogue and a cherry sucker. Good thing nobody knew about his secret candy stash or else there wouldn't be a secret candy stash. Suddenly, Lovino entered the room with a tear stained Caterina and Feliciano instantly went into "mom" mode.

"Bambina, what happened?" He slid off of the bed and over to the couple.

"I fell off the stage and hurt my knee. Can you fix it?" She whimpered. Feliciano nodded and set her on the bed. He left to the bathroom for the first aid kit he usually had. Returning, he popped it open and cleaned her small, harmless gash. After rubbing ointment into it, he slapped a Band-Aid on it and kissed it.

"Good as new. Is that better?" He asked, petting her hair.

"It would be extra better if I had some candy. A little bird told me you had some candy in here." She giggled, flashing a big set of puppy dog eyes.

"A little birdy told you that I had candy, eh?" He peered at Lovino, who avoided his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. Feliciano pulled a second, smaller sucker from his pocket and handed it to her, which she took abruptly and muttered a small thank you. It didn't have time to dissolve before she chewed it up instead of sucking on it. Lovino chuckled at the blue stain that shined from her teeth, and made her scrub her teeth.

"Alright you two, bed time." Lovino chortled. Feliciano and Caterina whined in distaste. "I don't want to hear it. Asses. Bed. Now." They crawled under the covers and waited for Lovino. Lovino tucked Caterina into her side of the bed, saying goodnight and giving her a goodnight kiss.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss too, Lovi?" Feliciano called from the other side of the bed. Lovino rolled his eyes before strolling over there and giving Feliciano a quick peck on the cheek. He walked over to the door.

"Goodnight you two."

"You're not staying daddy?" Caterina called nervously.

"Think of this as bonding time with Feliciano. Sweet dreams, hija." He turned out the light and shut the door.

They instantly fell to sleep, taking in a good couple of hours. Feliciano lay on his back, dreaming of his future as usual. He then felt a slight pushing on his shoulder.

"F-feli? Wake up Feli." Caterina called.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily, eyes blurry and unseeing.

"I had a bad dream." She whispered. He pulled up the blanket between them, beckoning her to settle into his side. She did and nestled in the scent of watermelon that she was never sure why he carried.

"What did you dream about?" He asked softly, petting her head.

"I dreamt that my daddy wasn't here anymore. That he left like usual, but this time he didn't come home. I got scared. My babbo's okay right?" She answered, barely audible. Feliciano tensed.

"Of course he's okay. He's just in his room."

"A-are you sure? It was so real." She whimpered and shivered slightly. Feliciano thought about maybe walking down to his room, but he didn't want to disturb anybody else from their sleep. He came up with the next best thing. Pulling his cell phone from the bedside table, he dialed Lovino's number. It rang a few times before Lovino's husky, sleep filled voice rang through.

"What?" He whined. Feliciano handed Caterina the phone, and she gladly took it.

"Babbo?" She called.

"What's wrong, bambina?" He felt instantly awake. She started crying.

"I-I had a bad dream. I d-dreamt that you l-left again, but you didn't c-come back. You're o-okay right?" She replied. Lovino abruptly tried to soothe her.

"Yeah, daddy's fine. Daddy's in his room. Do you want me to come down there?" He asked concerned. Caterina shook her head, even though he couldn't see it.

"No, I was just scared. I'm fine now, Feliciano took care of me." She smiled. "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight gattina." She hung up and handed Feliciano back his phone. He chucked it into the drawer and pulled Caterina against his chest, brushing his fingers through her hair and humming a soft lullaby that his Nonno would sing to him when he would have nightmares. She fell right back to sleep.

The morning came way too quick for Feliciano's liking. The sun forced its way through the window and he instantly groaned. He felt Caterina curl into a tighter ball, forcing herself deeper into the blanket. He opened his eyes and stretched.

"You have pretty eyes." He heard a scratchy, soft voice ring from the blanket. He gasped lightly, noticing Caterina poke her head out of the blanket. Her chestnut hair was flopped to one side and her olive green eyes were half way opened.

"Thanks. I get that a lot." He yawned. Climbing out of the bed, he started the shower.

"Can I take a shower with you?" She scuttled into the bathroom, blanket dragging across the floor.

"Does your daddy let you take showers with him?" He arched an eyebrow. She nodded.

"Mhm. He says that he doesn't want me to be afraid of boy parts." She dropped the blanket onto the floor and climbed onto the toilet. Feliciano sighed, thinking that this was a weird way to teach somebody the male anatomy, but he would be lying if he said he never showered with his mother when he was little.

"Okay then you can shower with me." He pulled her up to stand on the toilet. He helped her strip herself of her pajamas before discarding his own. They climbed into the shower and let the water run over their bodies.

"Ooh! ~ Your tattoo is pretty!" She pointed to the pair of angel wings across the top of his back.

"You know what tattoos are?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. My mommy has one too! Hers is a butterfly with my name in it!" She giggled. He helped clean her hair, letting her do her body. He cleaned himself before turning off the water and grabbing them both towels. They walked into the bedroom area. She climbed, soaking wet, onto the bed as he walked over to his new closet.

"Okay, this shirt," He held up a sheer, black high-low shirt that had a white, lacy cross on the back, "or this shirt." He then held up a soft pink tank top with a large dip in the back and swirls circling the fabric. Caterina smiled and pointed to the soft pink shirt.

"I like this one because it's pink." He laughed and grabbed his crisp white, lacy shorts and his baby pink converse.

"I'll be right back. Can you pick out something to wear from your bag?" He teased her. She nodded and slipped off of the bed toward her bag. He quickly walked into the bathroom and after about fifteen minutes, he walked out and noticed that she had picked out a blue striped dress and blue flats. She was brushing through her damp hair, yet seemed to be having a difficult time.

"Here, lemme help you." He took the brush from her hand and gently tugged it through her tangles. She giggled.

"You're like my mommy except you're a boy! You're my boy mommy!" She laughed. He chuckled.

"I guess if that's what you want me to be." A knock came at the door. "It's open." Lovino walked in, dressed in a casual type suit and he smiled softly at the sweet display.

"Aw! Aren't you two adorable?" He chortled. Feliciano stuck his tongue out.

"Daddy, look! I picked out Feli's shirt, doesn't he look pretty?" She ran over to Lovino, grasping his hand and pointing at Feliciano. Lovino glanced at Feliciano and nodded.

"Yes, he does look pretty." He laughed. Feliciano tossed a slipper at Lovino, blushing slightly.

"He has a tattoo like mommy does. I saw it." She said excitedly. Lovino chuckled at her enthusiasm. He tossed her up into the air, setting her on his shoulder.

"You and I are going to go shopping all day long because Feliciano has to work today and we don't want to disturb him." Lovino tickled her tummy. Feliciano whined.

"Aw! I wanna go shopping all day! No fair!"

"Is too fair! You have to work and I'll have nobody to talk to!" Caterina argued. Feliciano feigned hurt, placing his hand over his heart.

"Well fine then. Be that way. I hope it rains!" He teased.

"I hope the evelator breaks!" She replied back fiercely.

"It's called an elevator, ding dong!" Feliciano crossed his arms over his chest. Lovino laughed.

"Alright, you two. That's enough." He opened the door. "Go wait by the elevator. Don't press anything." He pushed her out the door. Feliciano got up off of the floor as he shut the door. They shared a quick kiss. "How old are you, fucking seven?"

"I just never thought I'd be a mom at twenty." He replied, wrapping his arms loosely around Lovino's neck. Lovino held his waist.

"I'm a little scared that you thought about being a mom at all. You do know you have a penis, right?" He teased. Feliciano smacked him in the chest playfully, pushing him toward the door.

"Get out. You have an actual girl waiting for you. Don't replace me." He wiped a fake tear. Lovino opened the door, walking over to the elevator where Caterina was waiting and before they got in, she waved goodbye at Feliciano, who waved back with slightly wide eyes.

Elizabeta sat comfortably at a table, sipping a rum and coke and peering around the room at her guests. Once the sun went down, people started pouring in. She was wearing her sleek, red dress with tassels hanging off of it and a deep V-neck. Clarice, Anya, and Feliks were all working the poles as Francis and Antonio were working the bar. She reserved this table so people could ask her for a specific room and she could watch out for police and sleazy men. A small, blonde woman walked up to her table shyly. She was middle-aged, about early to mid-thirties, and had an hourglass figure. She had light bags under her eyes, but hid them well even though Elizabeta could tell they were there.

"Hello, dear. How are you?" Elizabeta beckoned her to sit, ready to strike up a deal. She sat, holding out her hand and they shook.

"I'm good. I'm actually here with some girlfriends. This is our vacation for the year." She smiled. Elizabeta smiled hugely. She always got quite a bit of change from these vacationing party moms.

"That's great. So, are you looking for anything in particular or are you just going to wing it?"

"Um, actually this could be a little awkward, but do you have a room that has a male maid in it?" She asked in a hushed tone. Elizabeta tried not to giggle.

"That's not that awkward. I've heard worse kinks. Why a male maid?" She scribbled something onto her notepad.

"It's just a little fetish that I have. Nothing weird…" She blushed noticeably in the dark room.

"Well, I actually do have that. I just paged my male and he should be up there right now." She smirked, knowing that this lady would go back to her friends feeling electrified. The woman blushed deeper, pulling a wad of money from her purse and handing it to Elizabeta, who then counted it and smiled. "Go on up. The sign will say 'Cosplay Café'" The woman thanked her and used the elevator to go to the second floor. She got up to the second floor and walked all the way to the room with a small, sheer white curtain pulled back over the top and a sign on the door that said "Cosplay Café." She took a well needed deep breath, and wondered if she should knock or not. No, that'd be silly. Before she lost her confidence, she turned the knob and steadily walked inside. She gasped at the room. It was a replica of a generic living room. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room. On one side was a sofa and the other side held a love seat and recliner. On the adjacent wall, a mantle and fireplace set nice and proper, not a scratch on it. She glanced around at the decorations on the walls and the coffee table held an empty cup and a bowl of popcorn with little pieces strewn around the table, buttered and salted. She really had no idea what could possibly happen.

"Good evening, ma'am." A male voice rang behind her and she turned toward it. The male was taller than she was with amber eyes and golden brown hair. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of tight, leather booty shorts with a white apron tied in the front. His smile was charming and she couldn't help, but smile back.

"Good evening." She remembered that this was a cosplay room, so she decided to do just that. "You were supposed to pick up that popcorn while I was out." She saw a spark flash before his eyes and a smirk creep across his lips before he got back into character.

"My mistake miss. I must have missed that request." He pouted slightly, his full lips begging her to kiss them. She licked her dry lips, his eyes following her movements.

"Well, it won't clean itself." She walked to sit at the couch. "And you may call me Sophie." He followed her toward the couch.

"You can call me Feliciano if it suits your fancy." He picked up the cup, walking it over to a place she couldn't see. What she could see, however, was his nice, round backside that she wouldn't mind if she could grab a couple of times.

"So, you're Italian." She called after him. He came back into the room, a rag in hand, and started slowly picking up the popcorn pieces.

"Yes ma'am." She bit her lip and crossed her legs as she really took in all of his features. Her ex-husband could never compare to this. Now, she's just itching to see what's being held inside those leather shorts. He plopped the stray pieces into the bowl and picked it up with one hand. In less time than she could blink, the bowl tipped, spewing its contents down her shirt and into her lap.

"Oops." Feliciano stated, tilting his head slightly. A blush crept onto her face and they locked eyes for a few seconds.

"Well, it seems you've gone and made a mess." She looked at her body, not making a move to wipe off anything. "You'll have to clean it up too." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw the flash of a smirk across his lips. He couldn't be older than twenty, twenty-one years old. That just got her more riled up. The younger they were, the more fun.

"You're right. I'm terribly sorry." He glanced around her body. "It seems that we're going to have to take your shirt off to clean up some of them." He leaned across the table, practically sitting on it, and started ghosting his fingertips up her loose shirt. Goosebumps formed after his fingertips and her blush deepened as she made no sudden move to stop him. He gently pulled the shirt off of her torso, discarding it somewhere else. Thank god she had decided to wear pretty underwear tonight. Her teal and black lace bra was at least above the average size of most women, and Feliciano thought about what it was like to be straight. The few pieces lodged in the shirt fell onto the couch.

"That's better. I hope your shirt doesn't stain from the butter. However," Feliciano grasped her chin delicately, tilting it up, "skin won't stain." He nipped her neck gently, her breath hitching as he moved lower to lick languidly at her collar bone. She tilted her head back, relishing in his ministrations. He nipped lightly against her cleavage, leaving little red marks in his wake. He dragged his hands down her torso, following the dip of her hips and teasing her by playing with the top hem of her skirt.

"Ah~, such a little tease." She breathed. He sneaked a hand between her closed knees to gently pull them apart and settling between her legs.

"Ready to get started?" He asked sultrily. She reached behind him to untie his apron and slip her hands into the back pockets of his small shorts.

"I've been ready." She smirked and he chuckled as he traced circles into her thighs before pushing them up her skirt.

Nineteen hours. Feliciano has been awake for nineteen hours. He's been working for seven hours and that enough tired him out. He flopped onto his bed, the comforter freezing cold and uninviting. He wants to cuddle and be warm. Sparking an idea, he tiredly hopped off of the bed and quietly opened his door to sneak out into the hallway. He doesn't want to disrupt anybody from their sleep. Stealthily, he tiptoed over to Lovino's room and sneaked his way into the room. He hasn't seen Lovino all day and he's starting to have withdrawals. He gently sat in the bed, being careful not to make the springs creak, and lifted the blanket to scoot and snuggle up to Lovino's side. He nuzzled Lovino's side, drawing in the scent of tobacco and cinnamon that confused him for a few seconds before he shrugged it off. He noticed that Caterina wasn't here, so Lovino must've dropped her off at Angel's house. He grimaced at the thought of that nasty woman, and suddenly, a warm, comforting pair of lips pressed to his forehead.

"Took you long enough, bellissimo." Lovino slurred, accent heavy with sleep. Feliciano giggled.

"Your dialect is even cuter when you're tired." He whispered. Lovino scoffed.

"You think my dialect is cute? It's not supposed to be cute." He yawned, causing Feliciano to yawn too.

"Well, I think it's cute." He trailed his fingertips up Lovino's thigh, touching something hard and cold. Arching an eyebrow, he analyzed it with his touch then gaped at Lovino, who was looking away in the darkness.

"Are you serious right now? Why the hell do you have a pistol strapped to your thigh?"

" 's for safety." Lovino muttered, blushing brightly in the moonlight.

"Do you plan on getting killed in your sleep?" Feliciano teased. Lovino pouted.

"It's a slim chance that it could happen. Being the boss has it's pros and cons." He crossed his arms over his chest. Feliciano laughed.

"Dio mio, Goodnight, Lovi." He snuggled into him more, dozing off to sleep.

"Yeah, goodnight."

**A/N: And there's that. Here's some of the character, whether you knew or not.**

**Clarice- Belgium**

**Anya- nyo!Russia**

**Feliks- Poland duh!**

**Angel and Caterina are my OCs, so no stealing them. Capeesh?**

**Translations:**

**Babbo = Pops, daddy, dad, etc.**

**Ciao = Hi/Bye (you probably already knew that)**

**Gattina = kitten**

**Quattro = four (no fucking duh)**

**Puttana = whore (title translation(:)**

**Capice = Understand**

**Frocetto = fairy**

**Amore = love (again, no brainer)**

**Tesoro = treasure**

**Ay Dios mio = Oh my god (Spanish, guys)**

**Hija = daughter (More spanish, guys)**

**Bambina = baby girl**

**Dio mio = God or my god, it's interchangable.**


	4. Love?

**A/N: So, everyone is having babies it seems...you'll see what I mean later. Warning: there is a rape in this! You have been warned! I've also marked off the smut scene with / marks. JIC. Enjoy~**

Flashing a glance at her watch, Elizabeta checked the time. Eleven p.m. sounds about right for people to start pouring in. She sat at her usual table, wearing a little black dress and sipping at a Long Island iced tea. A slim, olive skinned woman, looking about the age of eighteen, slinked over to her table. She would glance around suspiciously, checking for people noticing her. She was wearing a trench coat that was cinched tightly around the waist and had a small wristlet, black and outlined with lace. She sat down and smiled.

"Ciao, I'm Cherry." She stated excitedly. Elizabeta arched an eyebrow, smiling lopsidedly.

"Is that your real name?" She teased. Cherry thought for a second before honestly shaking her head no. "So, what would you prefer?" Elizabeta asked boredly. Cherry leaned forward, dropping her voice.

"I know you have Signore Vargas here." She whispered. Elizabeta snorted.

"It wasn't a secret, sweetheart. At least to the people who come here it isn't, they usually find out that he's here." Elizabeta laughed. Cherry blushed lightly.

"I-Is he here today?" She peered down at her shoes, suddenly becoming embarrassed. Elizabeta smiled wryly.

"Why? Would you like him?" She chortled. Cherry's blush deepened. She nodded stiffly.

"Can I also have the mafia room? Per favore?" She whispered. Elizabeta smiled toothily.

"Sure. He should actually be in there already. I'll page him just in case." She clicked a button on her pager as Cherry set a stack of bills on the table.

"Second floor, the door is oak and should say "Mafia Room" on it." She pointed to the elevator. Cherry thanked her, tightening the belt around her trench coat and wobbling slightly on her stilettos. Elizabeta watched her, a tingly feeling settling in her gut. This girl should leave pleased.

Cherry took a deep breath as the elevator took her up. Her real name is Chiara Mancini. Nobody is allowed to know that because her father was a big time Mafioso who got busted for drug dealing and assisting a homicide. He should be out in a few days, so she has to work quick. She smiled lightly as memories flooded her mind. She was fifteen when her father took her to the house of his boss, Signore Lovino Vargas. She remembers laughing because her father, a slim man in his late forties, had to take orders from this boy that was only a couple years older than herself. Ever since that day, she's had a big school girl crush on her father's boss. She swore to her self that when she turned eighteen that she would daresay "tap that". Considering today is her eighteenth birthday, this is her present to herself. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out, planting her feet firmly considering these stilettos are three inches and she does **not** want to bust her face open. She walked down the large walkway until she found the door signed "Mafia Room." She sighed, gathering her strength and popping open her wristlet to pull out a black eye mask, trimmed in lace and check herself in the mirror. Just because it's been a couple of years since she's seen Lovino, he still might recognize her and he has more morals than most so he would totally turn her down if he knew who she was. She also plans on joining in after her father, so it might help to go unnoticed. She pulled her trench coat off, revealing a black mini dress, trimmed in red lace like the rest of her. She pulled it down to cover the Cosa Nostra tattoo she's had since fourteen. Breathing deeply, she turned the knob and walked into the room.

The room was like a big office. There was a bookshelf on the left, stuffed with random books. There was a giant desk in the middle, which is where Lovino currently sat with a glass of scotch. In front of the desk were two single chairs, used for interrogation and the like. She gazed at Lovino, who didn't notice her come in. He was just as handsome as when she first met him and she swears that her knees just went wobbly. She cleared her throat to release her voice, it coming out smooth and sultrily how she wanted.

"Buona Sera, Capo." She flashed him a smile as he looked up from his book to her. He smiled at her, his teeth practically sparkling in her eyes. She stared right into his eyes, the green glimmering at her and she had to stop her brain from melting.

"Buona Sera, Dolcezza. Have a seat." He pointed to a chair, which she instantly strutted over to. His voice was just how she remembered it, except huskier and smoother. She sat down and crossed her legs. He stood and walked around to the front of the desk, leaning on it in front of her chair. He studied her for a minute, eyes scaling her features. She watched him, growing more nervous with each passing second. He leaned forward, delicately grasping the edge of her mask before lifting it to reveal her full face. She blushed significantly, her eyes searching his for a reaction. He smirked at her, eyes practically dancing.

"My, my. You don't look a day over seventeen, Chiara." He chortled. Her blush deepened and she huffed.

"How'd you know?" She pouted. He chuckled.

"There's a reason that I'm twenty-three and not dead. Why are you here?" He replied. Her blush burned crimson when confronted with such a question. Knowing him, he just wants to hear her say it.

"I want you to treat me like your bitch." She stated bluntly. His cheeks turned pink at her statement. He definitely didn't expect that.

"Scusami?" He asked hesitantly. She looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm not fifteen anymore. I'm an adult now." She crossed her arms over her chest. He gaped at her.

"Chiara, there is no way in hell that I'm going to have sex with you, much less treat you like a hussy." He stated firmly. She huffed again, looking away to come up with an idea. Her mother always said that if she acted like a child, she'd be treated like a child. With that being said...

-/-

"Fine. But you're missing out." She uncrossed her legs slowly, making a show of it. He may be the prostitute, but she won't lie, she's a bit thirsty. She stood, slowly and sexy. "I have...filled out over the years. I'm practically a woman now." She pressed her body against his, trailing her hands up his torso. His blush returned, and before he could protest, she pulled him down by his tie and slammed her lips roughly onto his. At first, he was hesitant to kiss back, but soon fell into it, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. She wasn't expecting that after he had blatantly told her no, but she wrapped her arms 'round his neck anyway and slung a leg around his hip, her knee pressed on top of the desk. He drug his hands from the hem of her dress up, causing a draft to waft between her legs. She released for air first.

"I take it you've changed your mind?" She asked hopefully.

"Your father will be pissed." He stated bluntly. She shrugged.

"My father is in prison."

"Since you put it that way," He pushed her onto her knees, her legs already shaking so it wasn't hard to force her. "let's see how good of a bitch you can be." He reached down to unzip his trousers, freeing himself. She reached up and pulled his pants around his knees, boxers following. Hesitantly, she touched his length, feeling it pulse and throb in her hand.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" He asked suspiciously. She shook her head, sliding her hand and grasping it at the base before placing her lips on the tip. She took the whole length past her lips, tongue licking and sliding around it. Lovino groaned, tangling his fingers into her hair. She took that as encouragement, bobbing and dipping her head quickly. He leaned back against the desk again before he tightened his hold in her hair and started using her throat for his own pleasure. She loosened her throat, allowing him to throat fuck her and every so often, she would moan around him. Seconds before climax, he pushed her down, forcing her to take him straight before he came down her throat. He released her hair and she let him flop out of her mouth. Feeling his breath return back to normal, he grabbed her hair again and raised her up, slamming her front first on the desk. She held herself up by her arms and he pressed himself flush against her. She eyes closed half-mast as he slid his hands up her dress again, the fabric pulling up with his movements. He reached her chest and firmly grasped her bust.

"You're not wearing a bra. Desperate, are we?" He breathed in her ear, squeezing her chest roughly. She gasped, unconsciously pushing herself against his groin. He let go and tugged the dress over her head, tossing it onto the floor. His hands found her breasts again, kneading and squeezing them forcefully. She moaned, rubbing her backside against his groin in a silent form of pleading. He leaned in and latched onto the soft skin of her neck, sucking harshly and leaving a purple hickey against her skin. He reached back to pull her panties down, letting them fall to her ankles. Without warning, he slammed his hips into hers, the desk screeching against the floor in reply to his force. She practically screamed as he thrust into her mercifully, his hands sliding in between her thighs to pull her back against him. The sound of their sweat slicked skin slapped into each other was almost drowned out by their harsh moans and the scraping of the desk against the floor. It would surely leave marks. Chiara's arms couldn't hold them up anymore and she flopped onto the desk. It didn't last long because as soon as she dropped he flipped her over and pressed her back against the desk. Her shoulder blades dug into the wood of the desk, causing them to ache, not that she noticed. Lost in the moment, she changed their position again by pushing Lovino out of her and into the adjacent chair. She quickly followed him and slammed their hips together, riding him hard and fast. His hands gripped her hips, leaving marks that will surely leave bruises in the morning. Her nails scratched his back, lining his skin with red, angry marks.

"God, Lovino, I'm so close!" She groaned, pushing down hastily, bouncing in his lap. He leaned down and suckled the skin of her breast, leaving a mark before nipping at it harshly. She threw her head back, eyes rolling into the back of her head. He reached down between them, running his finger between her legs. She screamed, reaching her climax and clenching her legs around his waist. Her lips were set into a silent "o" shape, no sound making it's way out. Lovino groaned, her muscles squeezing when she clenched her legs and he climaxed under her. She flopped against his chest, chest heaving and face burning scarlet. He leaned back against the backing of the chair, muscles like jello.

-/-

"Was it how you imagined it?" He panted. She laughed breathy.

"Way better than what I imagined." Chiara finally caught her breath, shakily reaching down to grab her panties. She got off of his lap, his placid length exiting her. Tugging on her panties, she pulled on her dress and decided to carry her shoes. She did not trust walking in them in her current state. Lovino pulled his pants on tiredly, his back finally starting to feel the sting of the scratches.

"I see you still have that tattoo. When did you plan on joining me?" He asked teasingly, his eyes shimmering with amusement. She smiled at him.

"After I finish college. Io prometto." She raised her right hand. He chuckled, taking her hand and kissing the knuckle.

"Don't get mugged on your way home." He said. She laughed.

"I'll try." She kissed his cheek, grabbing her coat and wristlet. "Be safe, Lovi." Smiling, she walked over to the door and left the room. Lovino stared at the door for a while before shaking his head with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey, Feli?" Caterina called from the comfort of his bed. She had built a pillow fort and was now shrouded in fluffy pillows.

"Si?" He responded, turning to her from his vanity. She popped up from behind a pillow, flopping on top of it to look at Feliciano.

"Why do boys have that thingy flopping between their legs and girls have a hole thingy?" She asked, eyes sparkling with honesty. He sputtered a little bit. He never planned to have this talk,...ever.

"Um, that's just how God made them so they can love each other and have babies." He glanced around the room, like the answer would appear through the walls. She hummed in thought.

"My mommy said that moms and dads that love each other make love and have babies too. How do _you _have babies?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. He turned back to his mirror, cheeks flushing in mortification.

"I don't have babies. I don't have lady parts, we've talked about this." He adjusted his bangs, watching her from the mirror.

"So, how do you and daddy make love if you have boy parts too?" She bore her eyes into where he was sitting, and he choked on his own spit.

"Look, sweetie, when two people love each other, they find ways to make love. People don't only make love to have babies, they also do it to let each other know that they love each other." He stood and crouched in front of her.

"Do you and daddy make love? You do love each other, right?"

"Yes, we do love each other. Why are you so wrapped up in making sure we love each other?" He furrowed his eyebrows, searching her eyes and finding a small spark of sadness in them.

"When my mommy would be with other guys besides my daddy, he would look so sad. I think he missed my mommy. I don't want my daddy to be sad anymore, so maybe if he loves you and you love him, he won't be sad." She stated as a single tear fell from her eye. He gazed at the deepness that just flowed from this little girl.

Is this why they've never really made love? Is he afraid to get close? Is he afraid to get hurt again? Come to think of it, they never really tell each other that they love each other. Sure, they _have_, but not often. All these thoughts raced through Feliciano's mind, but were pushed back when somebody knocked on his door.

"Come in." He never looked away from Caterina. Lovino entered the room, looking terribly tired.

"Gattina, your mom is here to take you with her. Do you have all of your stuff?" He helped her out of the pillow fort, setting her on the ground.

"Si, babbo. I'm ready." She grabbed her bag, and walked over to Feliciano. "Bye, Feli." She pulled him into a hug, which he returned gently. She walked over to Lovino, grasping his hand and they left the room. Feliciano plopped onto the bed, the pillows falling over and some of them flopping off. He twiddled his fingers, looking deep in thought.

"Hey." A voice startled him, and he looked up with wide eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you come in." He sputtered. Lovino smiled tiredly.

"You're always lost in your own head. What were you thinking about?" He crashed onto the bed, next to Feliciano. Feliciano fussed with his sparkled purple shorts, pulling off a few sequins.

"Your daughter told me some things." He said quietly. Lovino tensed.

"...What things?" He hesitated.

"About what she noticed when you and Angel broke up. She said that you always looked so sad. That's okay, though. Wanna know why?" He grasped Lovino's hand.

"Why?"

"'Cause I love you. Got it?" He arched an eyebrow, a playful smile lighting up his face.

"Yeah, I got it. Love you too." His eyes closed slightly. Feliciano giggled, musing up Lovino's hair.

"Go to sleep. I won't be up shortly." He got off of the bed, and pecked Lovino's temple. Lovino nodded, rolling onto his side and drifting off to sleep. Feliciano sighed before flicking off the light and walking down to the stage.

Feliciano bowed at the many men and women clapping from the audience. He always like the stage because the spotlight is his best friend. He hopped off, sitting in a chair next to Elizabeta at her usual table.

"You did great up there kid." She passed him a glass full of some type of alcohol which he glanced at before downing it. She laughed and poured him another.

"Thanks. Who's up next?" He downed that glass as well, slamming it on the table.

"Liane. She's making a shoutout." Elizabeta looked up at the ceiling. Feliciano looked up too, feeling curious. Glitter rained from the ceiling, causing everyone to look up and gaze. A bar, like the kind acrobats use, was being let down slowly, and a woman was sitting upon it.

"A shoutout to what? Moulin Rouge?" He stated, feeling mesmerized as the instrumental music from "Sparkling Diamonds" started playing in the background. The bar started swinging around slowly and Liane dropped bright red rose petals from her bar as it swung around.

"Exactly." Elizabeta filled his glass again, watching him down it _again. _Liane was wearing a green and black tuxedo, complete with coattails and a top hat. The pants were green with a black stripe on the sides as was the jacket. The shirt and hat were black. A man through his tie up to her, which she caught and blew a kiss his way. She tipped her hat to anyone and everyone who raised their hands to touch her, her bar just raised out of their reach.

"She's putting her own spin on it. How cheeky." Feliciano slurred slightly, getting up abruptly out of his chair. He lost his footing slightly, leaning on the table for help. "Dio mio, what did you give me?" He breathed. Elizabeta smiled lightly, amused at the boy.

"Nothing too strong."

"Everything stronger than wine is too strong for me. I don't drink much, you know." He stood straight again, swaying slightly.

"Go and take a shower, it might sober you up." She said. "However, the elevator is acting up, so you might have to use the stairs." He waved her off.

"I'll brave the elevator. If it shuts down, then maybe I'll have a panic attack and sober up." His accent and slurs made the sentence barely understandable, but Elizabeta got the gist.

"Okay, but don't come crying to me if it stops." She chortled. He laughed sarcastically, swaying his way over to the elevator and walking in, pushing the button to the top floor. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he choked down the sudden wave of nausea. Suddenly, the elevator jerked and groaned before halting completely. He sighed and looked at the number, seeing that they were just under his floor. A hand snaked it's way around his waist, pulling him sharply and a few fingers were shoved into his mouth, keeping him from screaming.

"Ciao, bello. I've been watching you and I must comment on how charming you are." A deep, husky voice growled in his ear and his eyes widened. He hadn't even noticed that somebody was in here with him. He jerked his torso in different directions, deeming it futile after minutes of useless struggling. He whined against the fingers. "What's it like having sex with my boss, frocetto? I'm sure he treats you well, eh?" The man stroked his cheek, wiping away a stray tear. Feliciano bit his fingers; the reaction being a slap to the face after he pulled his fingers out. Feliciano dropped to the tile, holding his cheek.

"What do you want with me!?" He screamed, earning him a kick to the ribs. He cried in agony, rolling onto his stomach to protect his body. The man dropped on top of him, crushing Feliciano with his much heavier weight. If he wasn't sober before, he sure as well is now. He cried in pain, the air being sucked out of him.

"You're just so cute and breakable. You'll be a message to my dear Capo, va bene?" Feliciano heard the sound of a belt buckle jiggling and instantly went into panic mode.

"No, wait! Please, don't!" He pleaded, struggling under the man, but it just made his ribs ache more. The man tugged Feliciano's shorts down. Tears stream down his cheeks as he bit his lip. He did not want to be hit again. Searing pain flushed through his backside, and he barely heard the man's feral grunts over the pounding in his ears. Now, he's just some fucked-up statistic. A victim. The skin of his thighs slipped up and down the floor roughly, following the man's thrusts.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Feliciano whispered, choking on his own tears. He felt warm fluid running down his thighs, and the spark in his eyes dulled out.

"I want you to be a carrier pigeon. Tell your boyfriend that Damien did this to you. That's it. Nothing more, understand?" He grunted. Feliciano's throat tightened, releasing no sounds. A hand struck him again, the same cheek as before. "I said do you understand!" He yelled. Feliciano flinched, squeaking.

"Yes, yes, I understand." He murmured. Damien sneered in his ear.

"Buono." He groaned as he hit his climax, his thrusts halting. He got up, and the elevator finally started moving again. Feliciano groaned when he felt the movement of the elevator, finding it terribly ironic. Damien pulled him roughly off of the floor, his legs shaking and his ass burning. Damien had already adjusted himself, and when the doors slid open, he pushed Feliciano out. "Ciao, bellissimo." He winked and twiddled his fingers in a sort of wave, smiling viciously. Feliciano looked down the hallway, thankfully finding nobody else there. He shakily walked down to his room, silent tears escaping down his face. He opened the door, finding Lovino exactly where he left him. Wiping his face, he crawled onto the bed next to Lovino and sat on his knees. Damien took his shorts. He pushed on Lovino's shoulder lightly.

"L-Lovi? Wake up." He called softly, noticing Lovino groan and roll onto his back. He looked up at Feliciano, eyes bleary.

"Hey Feli." He noticed the darker spots on Feliciano's thighs, the darkness keeping them slightly hidden. Lovino got up, flicking the light on. His eyes widened when he saw the drying blood and bruising. "W-Who did this to you?" He asked, racing over to examine Feliciano.

"Oh, it's not important." He messed with his hair nervously. Lovino entrapped him with a stern, serious look.

"Who did this to you?" Feliciano never got to see the mafia side of Lovino, but he's pretty sure this is what it looks like.

"He said his name was Damien. He told me to tell you his name and nothing more." Feliciano sputtered. Lovino walked into the bathroom, retrieving the first aid box. Feliciano flinched as a bang emitted from the bathroom.

"That sick, twisted son of a bitch!" Lovino yelled aggressively. Feliciano squeaked.

"Lovi, calm down!" He urged. Lovino came back into the room, red faced.

"Sorry, it's just like that piece of shit to do something like this." He popped the box open, sitting next to Feliciano. "Open your legs." He commanded softly. Feliciano blushed, sliding his legs open shyly. Lovino examined his lover closely, his eyes glossing over with tears. Bruises blossomed all around Feliciano's thighs and the blood finally dried. Lovino cleansed the cuts and rips, the stinging causing Feliciano to hiss. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, a single tear passing his barriers. Feliciano snapped his head up.

"No, no. This isn't your fault." He laughed bitterly. "It was bound to happen someday."

"Not to you. Anyone but you. I told myself when we became committed that I would protect you. You don't realize how angry this makes me. How pathetic I feel for not being there to stop this. It makes me sick." He gently cleaned the crusted blood, and Feliciano watched him, becoming amazed at how quiet and calm Lovino was.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered. Lovino sighed.

"Nothing. There, you're cleaned up. Go and take an actual shower while I make a quick phone call." He closed the box. Feliciano placed his hand over Lovino's.

"Don't do anything rash." He stated. He got up and hesitantly walked into the adjacent bathroom. Lovino sighed, pulling out his cell phone. Dialing a particular number, he waited patiently for the person to answer, noticing the shower being turned on.

"Che c'e? This is Damien." A deep voice answered. Lovino choked down the sudden anger he felt.

"Your ass, my office, thirty minutes." He stated authoritatively. Damien huffed.

"You know, you always call at the worst times."

"Be there or I will personally make you somebody's prison bitch. Ciao." He clicked end, shoving the phone into his pocket. Grabbing his keys, and his fedora, he opened the bathroom door.

"I'll be back soon. Stay here." He shouted over the pressurized shower water. After hearing a muffled "okay" from Feliciano, he walked out of the room and down the stairs to his car.

"Hey, mom, can I borrow twenty bucks?" A male voice sounded through Elizabeta's office, though it didn't faze her in the slightest.

"No." She said simply. The boy groaned.

"Mooooooom!" The voice was changed into a whiny sound. Elizabeta didn't even flinch as she filled out new paperwork.

"Nope." She replied.

"But mummy!" He faked a British accent, forcing huge puppy dog eyes. Elizabeta glanced up at him boredly.

"I said no, Nikolaus. Stop asking." She turned back to the paper, feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders. She groaned, angrily dropping the pen on the desk.

"You know, you've always been my favorite parent." He cooed lovingly. She rolled her eyes.

"You're just like Gilbert." She sighed, rubbing at her temples. With his platinum blond hair and cocky demeanor, he could pass as a mini Gilbert. He got her skin-tone and beautiful eye color, so that was a plus.

"Isn't that why you love me, though?" He teased, and she elbowed him in the ribs. Grasping her purse, she grumbled as she pulled out twenty euros.

"Go and make yourself useful." He took the money, kissing his mom on the cheek before walking out of the office. "And call your father, he misses you!" She shouted after him, realizing that she was probably being ignored.

Liane walked out of her room, as she was paged to go to the BDSM Room. Sighing, she started toward the elevator only to hear sobbing from one of the adjacent rooms. Being curious, and a tad nosy, she stopped and pressed her ear to the door. It sounded like somebody was on the phone, and seeing as this was Feliciano's room, it would seem that he was on the phone.

_"But Lovi, I don't want you to get hurt!...No, it's not okay! What if you die!?...It is a possibility!...But-...Fine. I love you...Bye."_

She blinked in surprise. He sounded so distraught and stressed out. Knocking on the door, she waited for him to answer. He opened the door warily, eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"Hey Feli, is everything okay?" She asked cautiously. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, abruptly feeling the sudden headache and fatigue of crying so much.

"Yeah, everything's just peachy. Look, Liane, I'm rather tired. Can we talk about this some other time?" He asked, sounding as tired and upset as he looked. She nodded, eyeing him from her spot.

"Yeah, I have to get going anyways. I hope you feel better." She turned and walked to the elevator, hoping to God that it didn't break down on her. She wondered if he would be okay.

**A/N: So, Chiara is my OC, just in case anyone was confused. Liane is the name I gave Nyo!Germany.**

**Translations:**

**Signore - Mister**

**Per favore - Please**

**Buona Sera - Good evening**

**Capo - Boss**

**Dolcezza - Sweetheart**

**Scusami - 'Scuse me**

**Io prometto - I promise**

**Dio mio - My god**

**Frocetto - fairy**

**Va bene - alright**

**Buono - good**

**Bellissimo - gorgeous**

**Che c'e - What's up or What is it**


	5. Revenge

**A/N: Oi, the lateness of this chapter is really sad and I'm sorry. That's...that's all I have to say. Enjoy~**

Feliciano sighed as sleep decided that he wasn't allowed to have any of it. He rolled onto his side, grumbling at his luck. Ever since the whole...elevator fiasco and Lovino leaving immediately afterwards, Feliciano hasn't had a good night's sleep. He clenched his eyes, watching dots dance in the blackness of his eyelids. Suddenly, the shuffling of the blanket reached his ears and he tensed up. Cracking open an eye, he saw a small, round something scooting toward him. Afraid to look under the blanket, he lay paralyzed. It stopped at his midsection, and it cuddled up to his belly button. Curiosity overtook the fear and he lifted the blanket to gaze into the tired yet bright irises of Caterina.

"Hi." She whispered, tickling his belly button. He gaped in shock at the little girl.

"Um, hi."

"I'm going to sleep now." She whispered, rubbing her eyes with a small fist. Feliciano sighed, dropping the heavy blanket over her. Snuggling to his pillow, he blew a raspberry. "Do you know you sleep naked?" He blushed and started pulling Caterina out from under the blanket.

"Okay, you can sleep up here from now on."

Lovino took a drag of his cigar, slowly and deliberately. The smoke flowed out of his mouth in swirls as it slowly evaporated away. He sat in a interrogation type room, sitting on one side of the small table. Suddenly, two men in suits tossed Damien and Chiara into the room. The duo flopped onto the floor, groaning at their discomfort. Lovino leisurely snuffed out his cigar in the adjacent ashtray.

"Betrayal is a nasty pill to swallow, isn't it?" He glanced down at the pair scornfully. "Now you, Damien, you've always been kind of a cheeky dickwaffle. I expected you to fuck me over someday. However, Chiara, dolcezza, you surprised me." He got up from his seat.

"How did you find us?" Damien sputtered, blood leaking from the side of his mouth.

"Fuck you that's how. I always knew that Alonso would screw me one day. Thinks I'm the reason he got five years, can you believe that shit?" He jokingly tapped Chiara on the shoulder, and she flinched at his touch.

"Stop messing with us! What the hell do you want?"

"I don't think that you are in a position to question me, Alessandra." He sighed. She tensed, peering down to the floor.

"H-how did you figure out my real name?" She sputtered. Lovino chuckled,blantantly ignoring the question.

"Where's your father?" He asked, pulling out his pocket knife.

"I'm not telling you. Rip my heart out for all I care." She spat. He chuckled. Walking over to Damien, he slammed his head into the metal table. Alessandra gasped.

"Where the fuck is your father!?" He asked again. She clenched her teeth, eyes tearing up as she watched her fiancée's head bleed.

"I don't fucking know okay! Please, don't hurt him!" She pleaded. Lovino looked at her, eyes twinkling.

"Oh~ I see. Lemme see the ring." He smiled falsely. She gulped.

"I don't have it." She said. He chuckled.

"You don't?" She shook her head. "Well, that's a shame." He punched Damien in the ribs, tossing him onto the floor. Reaching beneath the table, he pulled a gun out from under the table. Alessandra crawled over to Damien as he sat cradling his abdomen. Her dress was ripped at the top of her thigh down and a strap was torn apart. Her hair was disheveled and she looked like she was hit by a train. Damien pulled her closer, protecting her. Lovino placed the magazine into the pistol, cocking it.

"Since the both of you look like you were mauled by retarded bears, it seems that my men already dealt with you. So, I won't beat around the bush." He paced the room. "Tell me where your father is and I won't kill either one of you." The couple looked at him with wide-eyes, watching the gun.

"We're only doing what we were told. You can understand can't you?" Damien breathed. Alessandra caressed his cheek.

"Look, you two are cute and all, but I'm trying to save my boyfriend here, so I would like some cooperation." Lovino huffed. Alessandra furrowed her eyebrows at Lovino.

"Y-your boyfriend? That's what your fucking worried about!?" She screeched. Lovino stopped pacing. "Why aren't you worried about your own life!? My father is trying to kill you, and you're worried about your boyfriend!?" Her eyes started watering and she pushed back the angry tears. She may be engaged, but that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't want Lovino to die, despite what has happened. Lovino sucked his teeth.

"You know, you learn a lot being in this position, my position. Sometimes, you have to worry about the other people rather than yourself. It's better this way. Let's say, if I die, he doesn't have to deal with this anymore. Any of this. He'd probably be happier." He trailed on, voice loosing volume gradually. "But he won't be happy if he's dead."

"He won't be happy if you're dead, either. And what about Caterina. She needs you."

"She has her mother."

"It's a shame. You care about that prostitute more than you care about the mother of your child. I was there when you shot her. Remember that? Of course you do. She was your girlfriend at the time. Why didn't you protect her then?" She trembled slightly as he dropped the arm holding the gun.

"That was a different time. Now," he shot her in the right breast. "where is your father?" He growled. She screamed in agony as blood gushed from her breast. Damien pulled her under his arm, cradling her.

"She didn't do anything wrong. Leave her alone." He breathed through clenched teeth. Lovino sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I don't have time for this. I'll find him my fucking self." He pulled a small, rounded object from his pocket. "Maybe Satan will let you get married in Hell." He dropped the ball shaped thing, stepping over the couple and out the door. As soon as he was far enough away from the room, he pressed a small button disguised as a cufflink and a bomb exploded in the distance.

Caterina sat on Feliciano's stool, kicking her little feet against the wooden base. Feliciano sat behind her on the bed, weaving her hair into some kind of braid. She was looking through a scrapbook filled with different sized pictures.

"Look, Feli, that's me when I was little." She pointed to a picture of her as a baby. He glanced at it, smiling amusedly at her.

"You're still little, silly." He laughed. She scoffed.

"I mean when I was littler." She giggled. "This is when my mommy and daddy were still together." She pointed to a picture of Angel and Lovino at the boardwalk. She was wearing a sundress and he was wearing a sheer button up and a pair of shorts. They were both smiling, and they looked so young and carefree; no worries.

"They look happy." Feliciano said, feeling a bit sad. Caterina giggled.

"Yeah. They did. He was the age that you are now." She flipped the page and pointed to an empty spot. "You and daddy can put a picture here." She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Of course, and you'll have to be in it too. How do you know all of this stuff?" He asked. She closed the book.

"I like asking him questions. I guess that's how." She dropped the book and handed Feliciano her hair tie. He tied off the end of her braid and sighed.

"Alright. Your mom just texted me, so she's here to pick you up. Dai, let's not keep her waiting." He slid off of the bed, letting Caterina hold his hand and they walked out of the room. They went downstairs and he watched from afar as she jogged clumsily up to her mother. Feliciano braced himself, fiddling with the necklace his grandfather gave him. He knocked on Elizabeta's office door, waiting nervously for her to grant him entry. She did, and he walked in trembling slightly.

"Hey Feli, what's up?" She asked, sorting some files away.

"Mistress Liz, I uh, I can't do my usual job for a little while." He said quietly. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why not? Did something happen?" She asked curiously. Feliciano blushed lightly, sweating from embarrassment.

"I don't really like talking about it, but remember that night that I took the elevator?"

"Yeah?" She egged him on.

"Well, uh, I wasn't alone and now whenever people reach for me, I flinch and tense up and I don't think it would be good to do my usual position for some time." He stated quickly, rushing through the sentence. Elizabeta's jaw went slack slightly.

"Feli, you don't mean you-"

"Don't say it or I'm going to start sobbing grossly and that won't be fun for anyone. Lovino's already "working on it" even though I told him not to." He interrupted. She gasped lightly, understanding what happened and walked over to pull the younger man into a light hug. He sighed shakily, letting her hug him.

"Okay, you can work the bar until you feel like you can go back. You're actually one of the workers that I adore so whenever you feel ready, tell me." She rubbed his shoulders assuringly. He nodded, kissing her cheek.

"Grazie. This means a lot to me." He gently pulled off her hands and walked out of the room to go and take a well needed nap...if he could.

Lovino walked up from the basement when he heard the hammer of a gun being cocked. He looked up and instantly snarled.

"Maybe after I get rid of you, I'll kidnap your whore for compensation for my daughter." Alonso chuckled. Lovino stepped forward, totally ignoring the gun aimed for his heart.

"Fuck you. Your bitch deserved it." He growled. He cocked his own pistol. Alonso laughed.

"Damien told me that your boy was...invigorating to say the least." He teased. Lovino growled, raising his gun and shooting Alonso in the left thigh in anger. Alonso yelped, falling sideways onto the ground.

"You sick, piece of fucking shit! How dare you!" Lovino yelled. Alonso chuckled.

"I would've done it myself, but I wasn't out of prison yet. I can say, however, that your ex was a pretty fucking good lay." He breathed. Lovino's body started trembling, trying to keep his restraint.

"I should turn you in; send you back to prison, but there's a special place in hell for douchesuckers like you. Arrivederci, bitch." He smirked crazily before shooting Alonso in the head. Alonso's head smacked into the backdoor, jarring it slightly. Lovino laughed lightly. "Wow. Didn't even try." Lovino looked down at his torso, grimacing at all the blood staining his shirt and the sweat dripping down the side of his face. He walked outside, sliding his gun back into his holster. He sighed and lit a cigar, taking a long drag and playing with his zippo lighter. He heard a few voices behind him, a few familiar voices.

"Don't step on the body as you walk out. Wouldn't wanna scrap that off of your shoes, right?" He shouted, just loud enough for the duo to hear him. He saw the taller, paler man in jeans rolls his eyes. This time, he was scarfless, which Lovino considered smart on the man's part.

"No, of course not, but maybe you shouldn't leave bodies in the doorway." He stated with slight sarcasm. The kid next to him furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who is that?" Lovino tossed his cigar onto the ground, snuffing it with the toe of his shoe.

"Don't worry about it, kid." He turned to face the Russian man. "So, been raising a kid all these years? I missed you, you old Russian bastard."

"Two actually, and I hear you've got a little girl of your own." The Russian stated. His son stood next to them, watching in confused silence. Lovino chuckled.

"Yeah, she's four now, almost five." He cocks an eyebrow at the kid. "What? Did you think your dad didn't have any enemies?" The boy glared at him.

"I didn't know my dad would have any with his job." The father chuckled.

"Daemon, there is much you don't know about me or your mother for that matter." He turned back toward Lovino. "My twins are going to seventeen here soon." He stated genuinely. Lovino hummed, refraining from asking anything else because he could feel the ever growing tension between he and his old friend,...or enemy.

"So, I heard Feli talking to Amelia the other day. Is it just me or do all prostitutes know each other?"

The Russian man nodded, "I've received that impression as well. I don't believe it helps that our masters are rivals against each other." The kid didn't respond to what his father said, but grinned to what Lovino said.

"Feli as in Feliciano? I love him! He's so nice to Nina!" The gears turned and clicked inside Lovino's brain.

"Oh, Nina's your daughter? Okay, now everything makes sense." He glanced down to his wristwatch. "Oh my god, I gotta go. I don't want Feliciano to ask questions." He extended his hand toward the boy for a handshake respectively.

"He's already going to ask questions from the blood." The Russian male stated. The boy firmly shook his hand.

"Tell Feli Nina and I say hi."

"Yeah, don't remind me. And I'll let tell him...if he'll even speak to me." Lovino extended his hand to the man. "It was...nostalgic seeing you. Don't die, okay?"

The man shook his hand. "Same to you. Lets not let our men see each other. We don't need another bloodbath like last time. I wish you luck with Feliciano." Lovino sighed.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll need it. And I'm covered in enough blood for one day. Ciao." He pulled his fedora down over his eyes, jogging away to his car. He sat in his seat, watching the other two run over to their car, and he stripped himself of his jacket, shirt, and pants. Thinking this whole thing over, he had already packed separate clothes. He just hopes Feliciano doesn't find the bloody ones. On his way home, he didn't notice that silent tears streaked his cheeks until he stopped at a red light and rubbed his face. What if Feliciano leaves him after all this? It would be for the best, at least he wouldn't have to deal with random gangsters trying to break his precious innocence. It would break Lovino's soul into thousands of tiny pieces, but if Feliciano told him that he wanted out then he would give it to him. No questions asked. Lovino chuckled pitifully to himself. And to think they only met six months ago. How time fucking flies, right? He pulled up behind the brothel building, parking in his usual spot. Checking his face, he sighed and braced himself for any kinds of repercussions. Sneaking through the backdoor, he took the stairs up to the floor holding their single bedrooms. He stopped at his own door before deciding that he probably should check on Feliciano. He slipped off his shoes, placing them next to his door. Tiptoeing toward Feliciano's room, he opened the door to find a sleeping Feliciano sprawled on top of the bed, arms stretched out and legs apart. He was snoring lightly, meaning that he wasn't sleeping too hard; opposite of most people who snore. Lovino smiled softly, sitting next to him on the bed. Brushing a few loose strands away from his eyes, Lovino pressed his lips to Feliciano's cheekbone. Feliciano stirred slightly, unconsciously pulling Lovino down on top of him and snuggling into his warmth. Lovino swallowed a chuckle and he placed a gentle hand on Feliciano's hip. Feliciano gasped at the touch, opening his eyes and grasping Lovino's wrist. Lovino's eyes widened.

"L-Lovi. Don't do that, you scared me." He breathed. Lovino kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you nervous. Does it still hurt?" He asked. Feliciano nodded.

"Yeah, but the bruising disappeared quicker than I thought. And my thighs don't chafe when I walk anymore." He rubbed his eyes, letting out a large yawn. Lovino backed up, getting off of Feliciano.

"Okay, well, you should go back to sleep. It could do you some good." He sat at the end of the bed, about to get up until Feliciano slid forward and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't know where you think you're going. You're sleeping in here with me since you decided to up and leave for days and left me nothing to snuggle with." He pulled off Lovino's shirt, pulling him back to lay down. They adjusted, getting comfortable. Lovino ran his hands through Feliciano's hair, lulling him back to sleep. After a while, Lovino was just in the midst of sleep when he heard the distinct buzzing of Feliciano's phone against the hardwood of his bedside table. Lovino groaned, reaching gently over Feliciano to grab the obnoxious device.

"Hello?" He sighed.

"Where's Feliciano?" A German accented voice asked suspiciously. Lovino inwardly groaned.

"How'd you know I wasn't Feliciano." He scoffed. Ludwig laughed.

"You don't sound like Feliciano. Is he sleeping because I can call him back."

"Yeah, you'd better call him back...or don't, it doesn't matter to me." Lovino added. Ludwig sighed, rolling his eyes though nobody else could see it.

"Let's get something straight. If I hear about another mishap concerning your men and my Feliciano; I will not be very happy." Ludwig stated sternly. Lovino gaped.

"Your Feliciano? Fuck you if he's yours, he isn't anybody's." he argued, feeling slight anger that this jackwad thinks that Feliciano can be owned. Ludwig chuckled lightly, more to himself than directed to Lovino.

"That isn't what I thought you'd say. I'll just call Feli tomorrow then."

"Okay, whatever." Lovino hung up the phone, reaching over to place it back on the table.

"Ahn~" He heard a muffled moan, and he glanced down to Feliciano. Blushing lightly, he realized that he'd brushed his hand against Feliciano's curl. Feliciano opened his eyes half-mast, glancing up at Lovino. His already formed blush deepened at their position.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to touch your curl." Lovino whispered. Feliciano sighed, wishing that he was ready for sex with the one person he loves most.

"It's fine. Happens a lot." He breathed. Pulling Lovino down to his normal position, Feliciano snuggled up to his chest.

"Goodnight?" Lovino lay slightly confused.

"Goodnight." Feliciano nodded, nuzzling Lovino's chest. Lovino rested a gentle hand on the small of Feliciano's back. Feliciano lay with open eyes, plagued with restless thoughts. Something in his mind is telling him to get out while he still can. That he should leave before this relationship gets toxic. Eyes tearing up, he peered up at the sleeping face of Lovino, who still looked stressed out in the deepness of sleep. He smiled softly. There was no way in hell he could just give up on this; on them. He's fallen too hard and now there's no going back. However, something else inside his head is telling him that this is okay. That a stable relationship is exactly what he needs. So, he sighed and rested his head against Lovino's chest again, waiting for morning to come and he can set so plans into action.


	6. Consequences

**A/N: SHOUTOUT TO SWAMPYGREENIE! My friend and I are happy that you like our stories(: If anyone wanted to know, Liane is said Li-an-e. Enjoy~**

Feliciano sighed, as he's been gazing at Lovino for thirty minutes now. It's funny how he can look so cute, yet so manly at the same time. His stubble is even growing in again, but he'll probably shave it. Feliciano kissed his cheek before getting a devious idea and taking a quick lick of it. Lovino snorted in response, eyes fluttering. Feliciano slid off of the bed unseen. Lovino sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock. Deeming it way too early, he rolled onto his stomach and nuzzled his face into the fluffy pillow. Feliciano watched him from the side of the bed, waiting until Lovino stopped moving to pounce on him from behind.

"Surprise!" He screamed, jumping on him and cuddling him from the back. Lovino squawked loudly, and soon they started wrestling in the covers. Feliciano ended up on top of Lovino after all the tossing and turning. They both lay panting, laughing loudly.

"Alright, I'm awake. You happy?" Lovino poked Feliciano in the stomach playfully. Feliciano giggled. He stopped, eyes turning glossy. Maybe he is ready...or at least ready enough to try. Maybe if he tried then it won't be so bad. He doesn't want Lovino to feel as if he doesn't want to be in a relationship anymore.

"Lovi..." He whispered. Lovino locked eyes with him, catching his gaze. Lovino caressed his cheek as Feliciano leaned down for a kiss. They locked lips, their lips molding together naturally. Feliciano pulled back and they locked eyes again.

"Feli.."

"Lovi, I-I think I'm-" A knock at the door interrupted his sentence. He hung his head, groaning in sadness. "Yes Mistress?" He called. Elizabeta opened the door, all smiles except for the twitch in her eyebrow.

"Time to clock in!" She chirped. Lovino tossed Feliciano on the side of the bed, slipping out of it and grabbing his towel for the shower. Feliciano threw a mini tantrum, kicking his legs against the mattress. Suddenly, he shot up. They may not be able to have sex, but nobody said they couldn't touch each other. Smiling nice and wide, he grabbed his own towel and raced into the bathroom with Lovino.

Elizabeta grumbled while she counted the bottles of liquor they actually have left so she can order more. Clarice watched her from the other side of the bar, eyes worried.

"Mistress, is there something wrong?" She asked. Elizabeta angrily slammed her pen down, causing Clarice to flinch slightly.

"Don't have children, okay? Just make waffles and chocolate and be merry." She stated angrily. Clarice looked at her warily.

"Okay Mistress, I-I won't."

"Fucking good." She stopped counting because she lost track and stomped away to her office. Clarice sighed, watching her stomp away. Suddenly, there was a tapping on the glass door and Clarice started as Lovino jogged toward it. She closed her eyes for the headache that was surely evolving and walked away into the kitchen.

Feliciano sighed as he went to sort through his and Lovino's laundry. Lovino went to the store for some God forsaken reason and Feliciano thought that this would be a good to do now. Right now, he was sorting by colours. Using three baskets, he's really wondering how this is going to work out.

_This shit is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_(this shit is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S)_

A smile erupted across his features as Amelia's ringtone reached his ears. He answered the phone.

"Heeeeeey~!" He answered fruitily.

"HI FELI!" Amelia screamed, causing Feliciano to scream like a bitch and she screamed back.

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!?" He screamed confusedly.

"I don't know." She said pleasantly. Feliciano placed a hand over his heart, continuing his sorting.

"So, why did you call?" He asked. A shower could be heard in the background, but Feliciano shrugged it off.

Well, Nina almost got raped." Feliciano choked on his spit. " Are you doing the laundry?" She asked.

"I'm about to do the laundry. What do you mean Nina almost got raped?" He asked.

"Well, just what I said, she almost got raped. She kicked him the balls though." She replied.

"Oh that's good. I wish I could say the same, but I got raped in the elevator." He stated casually, getting down to the bottom of the hamper.

"...The fuck? What do you mean you got raped? By who? I'm gonna rip his balls off!" She shouted, not yelled. Feliciano got to the end of the hamper, and he pulled out one of Lovino's dress shirts. It was mostly white, except for the fact that it was covered in dry spots of blood and smelt like it had soaked in pennies.

"...I think he's dead." He said, voice dropping and he really tried to surpress his anger.

"Why?" She asked. Right then, Lovino walked through the bedroom door and Feliciano turned toward him.

"I'm gonna have to get back to you on that."

"Don't kill him." She said happily. He could hear the grin.

"I make no promises." He said.

"OH MY GOD, WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD? Feli, I'm gonna have to call you back." She said, sounding angry.

"Okay, bye. No murder."

"Bye~." They hung up and Lovino had the look of pure fear in his eyes.

"Where did you find that?" Lovino asked fearfully.

"In the hamper. God, Lovino, I told you not to do anything hasty." He said tiredly. Lovino gulped.

"What did you think was going to happen? Feli, they hurt you. I couldn't let them get away with this." He stated firmly. Feliciano huffed, eyes glossy.

"Lovino, this is murder. They'll lock you up for this." He muttered. Lovino sighed.

"Feliciano, I should have been charged with the death sentence at least fifteen times. This is nothing new for me." He said. Feliciano gaped at him.

"Fifteen? Jesus." His voice cracked and he rubbed his face in exaserpation.

"If it makes you feel any better, I saw Ivan there too. Don't ask me what he was doing though. You don't want to know." Lovino walked foreward, wanting to comfort Feliciano. Feliciano backed away hastely, silent tears streaming down his face.

"Don't touch me. Just-just get out. Go somewhere. I-I just can't right now." He whispered, throat tightening. Lovino hung his head.

"Alright, I understand. I'll tell Elizabeta for you." His voice cracked slightly and he walked out of the room. Feliciano sat down on the bed, grazing through his contacts to send a text.

_To: Luddy_

_I'm crying and you need to come over here. :( (TT-TT)_

Tossing his phone against the bed, he tossed a pillow to the light switch, fucking with physics and turning out the light.

Ludwig arrived at IHOP a day after Feliciano sent him the text message. Hopefully, he hasn't done anything drastic. He walked into the building, noticing the usual gaggle of people and a drunken, depressed Lovino sitting glumly at the bar. Ludwig sighed, walking over to Lovino.

"Where's Feli?" He asked sharply. Lovino sniffled, turning his head toward Ludwig.

"He's upstairs. He hasn't come down for days."

"It's only been one day." Ludwig corrected. Lovino teared up again, sobbing.

"It feels like it's been years!" He cried, downing the rest of his glass and Ludwig awkwardly clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll just go up there myself then." He muttered, walking over to the elevator and letting it take him up. He walked out and over to Feliciano's room, knocking twice before opening the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted the sight of many buckets of ice cream, a few bottles of marshmellow vodka to pour into said ice cream, and a couple Kleenex boxes. He sighed, glancing up to the bed and noticing Liane awkwardly comforting Feliciano as he cried and sniffled into her breasts. She noticed Ludwig and sent him a pleading look of help. He walked in and rubbed Feliciano's shoulder.

"Hey Feli, Liane has to work now. You can nuzzle me if you want." He whispered. Feliciano perked up and instantly clung to Ludwig. Liane thanked him and walked out, mindful of the cartons and boxes. Feliciano popped a spoon into his mouth, finding it unsatisfactory and pouring some vodka on top of the rest of the carton haphazardly.

"W*hic*Why do I a-always fall for the sh-itty guys, Luddy? Y-You're the o*hic*only man who d-doesn't mistreat me." He swayed as he tried to sit up, ending up leaning against the headboard of the bed for support. Ludwig took the bottle and the carton, setting them aside.

"Lovino isn't shitty. He was trying to protect you." Ludwig reasoned. Feliciano drunkenly snarled at him.

"Since when are you two all buddy-buddy, eh?" He tried to smack Ludwig in the chest, but missed. Ludwig sighed.

"Feli, you're drunk and he's drunk. You've both thrown yourselves into the abyss. Now what?"

"I'm n-not taking *hic* him back." He slurred. Ludwig shrugged.

"Fine. You don't have to. He's not good for you." He tried reverse pyschology. Feliciano sighed.

"He's not that bad. Maybe I'll text him and tell him *hic* that he can sl-sleep up here." He drunkenly pulled his phone from his pocket. Ludwig rubbed him reassuringly on the thigh.

"Good. That's a start. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He got up. Feliciano reached for his carton again.

"I won't re*hic*remember." He murmured, trying to scoop out ice cream and keep it on the spoon. Ludwig rolled his eyes, that was the only thing Feliciano said that made sense.


	7. Old Memories

**A/N: So, this Chiara is Fem!Romano, just so you're not confused. We get to see a bit of Lovino's past in this. This sections that are _italic_ are memories. Enjoy~**

A curvy, shorter than average woman with ivory skin and freckles dotted along her cheeks walked into Devil's Associates with a slight pep in her step. Her hair was a fiery red, curling at the ends that rested against her chest. Her deep jaded green eyes were hidden behind her half mast eyelids that were dusted with a smoky gray colour. She rested a pretty manicured hand against the red silk wrap skirt that was draped lazily around her hips. Her leather black bandeau clutched firmly to her chest as her golden cross necklace dangled between her cleavage. She lifted her black Chanel cat eye sunglasses on top of her hair as she took in the building.

"What're you fucking doing here, you crazy slut." A harsh, feminine voice rang through the quiet cafe area. She turned on her heel, her seven inch black stilletos scraping lightly against the foyer floor. Giving a few ditzy claps, she cooed as she locked eyes with Chiara.

"Chichi, darling, how long has it been? Seven years now?" She asked. Chiara snarled at her.

"Seven years of pure happiness. I was hoping to never see your whore ass again, Elena. How many guys did you fuck in seven years?" Chiara spat. Elena giggled joyously.

"It's funny because the pot's calling the kettle black. Actually, I got married." She twittled her ring finger, the golden band glittering. Chiara scoffed.

"What jackass would marry you? Where's he now?" Elena pouted.

"He's dead. Scoffocated in his sleep. Tragic." She said casually. Chiara tsked.

"How much money did you get? Five, maybe ten mill."

"Ten million, plus the car, the house, and the jewels. And we didn't have children, thank god." She giggled again. Chiara chuckled condesendingly.

"Ah, so I guess you can add that onto the money you got from your daddy since you sat on his dick for eleven years." Elena sucked her teeth.

"Don't talk about my father, you fucking wench." She spat. Natalya watched from the corner, observing her worker and this girl. Deciding that enough was enough, she stepped in.

"If you wanna talk to my escorts, you have to pay. Otherwise, get the fuck out." She stated from the corner, locking eyes with Elena. Elena waved her hand, giggling.

"That's alright, I was just leaving. Ciao, Chiara." She turned walking toward the doors. "Oh, hey Chichi, one more thing." She said. Chiara growled. Turning her head slightly, her lips curled into a sinister smirk. "How much do you think Lovino is worth?" She trilled. Chiara chucked her shoe toward the perky redhead, missing by mere seconds as Elena laughed manically and walked back to her car.

"I think you should totally put a tattoo right here." Feliks pointed to Feliciano's ankle. Feliciano was going through his instagram feed, and Feliks was flipping lazily through this month's Vogue magazine.

"You think so? I don't know what I would get though." He glanced up from the floor to Feliks who was lounging on his bed. Feliks shrugged his shoulders, circling a pair of jeans that he liked. Feliciano glanced back down to his phone, recieving a call.

"What Lovino?" He huffed, not wanting to even think about this jerk.

"Yeah, um, I have to pick up an old friend, so I won't be at work."

"Alright then, bye." He hung up the phone, tossing it onto the floor and heaving a weary sigh. Feliks popped a bubble from his gum.

"You know, maybe you two should like try to have a talk and stuff." He twirled his hair around his finger.

"Maybe." Feliciano mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Hey, does my hair look good like this?" Feliciano looked at him, and tried in vain to conceal his laughter. Feliks had his hair in pigtails, held by his hands next to his temples.

"Y-Yeah it looks great." He snickered. Feliks huffed.

"You know, for being such a sweetheart, you can be a total bitch." He scoffed, sliding off of the bed as his pager beeped twice. Feliciano tried to trip him on his way out, but missed. He sighed, getting up to get ready to work at the bar.

Lovino waited by his car for Elena to finally get off of her flight. It's been forever since they've seen each other, especially since she killed her husband. Accident my ass.

"Yoohoo, Lovi!" She called, walking over toward him. She was wearing an AC Milan sweatshirt and a pair of tight booty shorts. Her leather heeled boots came up to the mid-thigh, and she had a rolling Chanel luggage case. He gave her a small smile, popping the trunk of his car for her luggage. She rolled it toward him and he set it in. "It's been so long!" She embraced him into a big bear hug and he reciprocated. Leaning up, she aimed for a kiss on the lips, but he saw it coming and turned his head so she hit his cheek instead.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She gave a nod, walking toward the passenger side of the car. This trip was going to be long.

"Lovi, come sleep with me~!" Elena whined. Now, she was clad in her bra and panties and was laying in his guest bed. He was standing shirtless in the doorway.

"You're a big girl, you can sleep by yourself."

"No, I need somebody to snuggle with." She pulled the blanket around her body. Lovino sighed.

"Alright, I'll come and join you later." He shut out her light and she giggled, cheering quietly. He shuffled over to his own bedroom. He instantly looked at the old family picture hanging on his wall. The last time his family had ever been together again.

_"Papa, where are we going?" A young Lovino asked his father, Giovanni. Blood trailed from his father's hand onto his own._

_"Son, I want you remember one thing." He wheezed, breathing becoming harsh and shallow. Lovino nodded, trying to push the tears back. His father kneeled in front of him, gently grasping his shoulders._

_"Anything Papa." _

_"You need to take care of the people that you love, no matter the circumstances. Do you understand?" He rasped. Lovino nodded, and his father brushed a few stray tears away. "And protect your mother for me."_

_"I love you papa." He squeaked. His father kissed his forehead._

_"I love you too, son." He gave his shoulders a good rub, gently pushing him over to his mother, Evelina. She took his hand and they ran out of the building._

_"Ma, stop! I'll be fine. It's just Rome." He gently swatted his mother's hands away from his face. She adjusted his tie one more time, sniffling. _

_"I'm gonna miss my little boy." She wiped at her wateline, wary of her mascara. Lovino pulled his mom into a hug._

_"Ma, I'll come to visit you and Zia Serfina soon enough. I promise." He kissed her cheek, releasing from his mother's tight embrace. Jogging over to his car, he got in and gave his mom a wave goodbye._

_"..So, you're gay." Lovino's Zia Serfina stated, stirring a spoon in her coffee lazily. _

_"Well, bisexual." He corrected. They sat silently for a bit. Evelina huffed._

_"Then we'll just have to accept it. I'm not losing my son over something so trivial."_

_"Alright then, what about your daughter?" Serafina asked. Lovino shrugged._

_"I guess Angel and I will share her." He sipped his coffee. _

Lovino flinched as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Elena cuddled against his arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Lovino sighed.

"Yeah, I just gotta make a quick phone call. I'll be there in a bit." She released his arm, walking back to the guest room. Lovino pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialing a number he knew by heart and hoped to God that they picked up.

"Hello?" Feliciano answered tiredly. Lovino cleared his throat.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake. I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright, shoot." Feliciano said. Lovino determined that Feliciano was exhausted if he was holding a conversation with him right now.

"I want you to meet my mom." He stated.

"Your mom?" He repeated.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Feliciano sighed.

"Alright, but this doesn't mean that I've taken you back. I've just had a lot to think about." Lovino chuckled lightly.

"Great, then I'll pick you up at around noon."

"Fine. Night." Feliciano hung up the phone. Lovino blew a raspberry, chucking his phone into his bedside drawer and slipping out of his slacks. Tomorrow would be interesting.

Lovino and Feliciano drove two hours to get from Rome to Naples until they finally pulled up to Evelina's quaint little house in the suburbs. They pulled into the driveway, and Lovino got out. He walked over to open Feliciano's door, but Feliciano waved him off.

"Being nice to me isn't going to help you." He bumped the door with his hip, closing it. Lovino placed his hands up in defense, leading Feliciano to the front door of the house. Giving the doorbell a ring, they heard a yappy dog barking from inside and a muffled voice yelling through the door. Then it opened, and a woman in her mid-fourties with her hair in a loose bun stood in the doorway, eyes brightening when she looked at her son.

"Ciao, ma." He said lovingly. She cooed and pulled Lovino into a bone crushing hug. Feliciano stood back, a soft smile on his face.

"Oh~, Lovi, I missed you. It's been years and you didn't think once of your mother." She pinched his cheeks, causing him to blush in embarrassment. Feliciano hid a smile behind his hand. She looked over to him then back at Lovino. "Surprise?" He asked. She gave him a look before turning toward Feliciano with a warm smile.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" He replied.

"Good, but better now. Come inside, boys. Would you like something to drink?" She asked them. Feliciano shook his head.

"No, ma. We're fine." Lovino led Feliciano into the house he grew up in. Feliciano took in the house silently. The living room was inviting, the furniture all set in different browns and there was a fireplace in the corner. Connected was the kitchen, it's wood was mahogany while the counters were creamy marble. He's not surprised that Lovino grew up in this house. They sat down at the dining table while Evelina poured them glasses of water anyways.

"So, what brings you by?" She set the glasses down and sat in front them. Lovino chuckled.

"I'm not allowed to visit my mom? Sheesh."

"Well of course, but there's got to be something." Lovino got really quiet after her statement.

"...I missed you, ma." He finally spoke. She placed her hand on top of his.

"I missed you too, dear." He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. Feliciano watched, trying not to get teary-eyed. He missed this. The loving interaction he used to have with his Nonno. He never knew who his parents were, so his Nonno was all he had for family. Then he died of Lupus, and left Feliciano alone on the streets. Considering that he was fourteen when it happened, he can still partially remember the home-cooked meals and getting tucked into bed at night. He missed being sung to when he got scared of the lightning and the lullabies that he can still hear in his head sometimes. There was nobody to sing to him when he sat alone on the street corner at night. There was nobody to hold him close and tell him that everything would be okay. He had been alone for six years. **Had been. **Evelina cleared her throat, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Is this your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Feliciano answered before Lovino could say anything. Lovino looked at him confused.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you." She paused, before laughing. "I'm sorry, I never asked for your name."

"Feliciano. It's nice to finally meet you after six months." He chuckled. She gaped at Lovino.

"Six months!? Why didn't you say you were dating someone?" Lovino shrugged.

"It didn't cross my mind." Evelina smacked him in the chest, earning an 'ow' from Lovino. Feliciano sighed, feeling a strong urge of lonely-ness.

The couple finally walked through Lovino's front door after another two hour drive from Naples. They would've gone back to the International House Of Prostitutes, but it wouldn't have been useful to anybody.

"Lovi! You're finally back!" Elena scampered down the stairs to throw her arms around Lovino's neck. Feliciano took a sidestep to avoid being punched in the chest with a rouge arm. She released Lovino and set Feliciano with a bright smile. "You must be Feliciano! Hi, I'm Elena. It's nice to meet you."

"It's...nice to meet you too." He gave Lovino a confused glance.

"Remember when I said I had to pick up an old friend?" Lovino sighed. Feliciano nodded in understanding.

"Yep, I've known this little bastard since he was clinging to his mommy's calves." She ruffled Lovino's hair to his distaste. "Come on, I made food." She took his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. Feliciano walked after them for a bit before deciding that he wasn't very hungry and settled on the couch. On the drive back, Lovino asked him if they were really getting back together. Feliciano replied with an 'I don't know' because he was still unsure. He wants a family, however. People that actually care about him. After watching Lovino and Evelina today, he really had a lot to think about. All this thinking though gave him a headache and an upset stomach. He kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the couch. Closing his eyes, he hoped that he could get any rest at all.

Feliciano felt his body being picked up from the couch, though he resisted from opening his eyes. He was carried upstairs and placed in a bed. After Lovino walked away into the bathroom, Feliciano opened his eyes to see that he had been asleep for at least three hours. He abruptly closed his eyes when Lovino came back and started wiping Feliciano's face down with a warm washcloth. Feliciano didn't even realize that he had been crying in his sleep again. Lovino finished and kissed his cheek before tucking Feliciano into the bed and walking out of the room entirely. Feliciano heaved a sigh. Lovino did what his Nonno would do when he would come scared from a nightmare and start bawling. How could he even stay mad when Lovino was still taking care of him. They "weren't together" anymore, so why did he still care about Feliciano when nobody else ever has? Feliciano could feel the throbbing in his head getting stronger and he decided he had enough of thinking for one day.


	8. Happy Birthday Feli!

**A/N: Hey Guys! Update Time! Since school started, I might update later than usual, but I'm gonna try to keep up on it. I have two more multi-chapter fics that I've been thinking about making. They'll be Itacest as well, and on of them will be another AU, so keep an eye out for those ones too(: Enjoy~**

Feliciano shot up in bed, covered in sweat and heart pounding. He sat there in bed for a while, holding back tears and hyperventilating. Soon, the tears came anyway and he started sobbing grossly. The person laying next to him shot up as well and pulled him closer. They ran fingers through his hair, holding him close and rocking him back and forth gently. Feliciano looked up to Lovino's face, eyes soft and glistening. Lovino pressed gentle lips to anywhere on Feliciano's face that he could reach, avoiding the lips of course. Ever since the murder incident, all Feliciano saw in Lovino was a killer. He forgot about the Lovino that he first met. The one that wanted to take care of him since the first second that they met. The one that has a beautiful daughter whom he loves so so much. This is the Lovino that he fell in love with, the over-protective, comforting, short-tempered Lovino. Feliciano gently pulled his arm from Lovino's vice grip and adjusted their position to where Lovino would kiss his lips instead. It's funny how something as simple as comforting a nightmare could make Feliciano change his mind completely. They sat there together, lips molding together naturally, like they always have. Lovino was the first to pull away, face contorted in confusion.

"I-I thought you said-"

"I've changed my mind. For good this time. You did it to protect me, and even after I turned away from you, you still made sure that I was okay. I can't walk away from this. You'll forgive me, won't you?" He asked. Lovino chuckled.

"Of course. You're too precious." He flicked Feliciano in the nose, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"Besides the circumstances, who said that you could sleep with me?" Feliciano asked suspiciously, eyebrow cocked.

"Well, you were whining and trembling in your sleep, so I laid next to you to try and get you to stop." He confessed. Feliciano blushed, muttering a small "thanks". A smile broke out on his face and he hopped out of the bed.

"Today's my birthday!" He shouted, skipping down the stairs. Lovino watched him hustle the staircase and soon felt another body in the bed with him. Elena pounced on him, squeezing the breath from his lungs.

"Good morning!" She squealed. He pushed her off of him.

"Morning." A frown laced his features. Elena pinched his cheek.

"What's wrong, hun?"

"I've gotta get Feli something for his birthday." He hopped out of bed and hustled around the room, getting dressed before rushing out the door. Feliciano soon walked up the stairs and locked eyes with Elena.

"Where's he going?" He asked. Elena huffed, sliding off of the bed dramatically.

"I'm not sure." She pushed past him, walking down the spiral staircase and Feliciano bit his tongue from saying anything.

Feliciano was shrouded in multiple pillows as he sat on the bed, eating pockies and watching Hellsing Ultimate for the hundredth time. Suddenly, Kiku knocked twice before bursting into the room.

"Feli." He called lowly.

"Yes?" Feliciano answered wryly.

"I got the penis candy." He whispered. Feliciano paused the anime and gave Kiku his full attention.

"Show me."

Sprawled on his bed, Feliciano lay. His feet tapped against the mattress and he popped different sized bubbles with his gum. After Kiku came over and gave him a new Macbook Air 13-inch laptop and some..."private files," Ludwig sent him a Totoro sweatshirt and told him about some anime called "Shingeki No Kyojin" that he said was good to watch. Feliciano tries not to tell a lot of people about his birthday because he's never been good at accepting gifts. He's always been good at giving them. Suddenly, his phone vibrated and it was a text from Lovino telling him to come downstairs for his birthday present. Feliciano sighed. Knowing Lovino, it was probably something expensive and flashy. He did it anyways, taking the elevator warily and getting outside. He was eye-to-headlights with a cherry red Lambourgini Estoque with silver racing stripes and mocha leather seats. Lovino got out of the driver's seat, slapping a bow on the side mirror.

"Happy Birthday, amore." He sang. Feliciano wasn't sure if he should be excited or pissed. He decided on the latter for now.

"Where did you get this car?" Feliciano dropped his voice. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I bought it like a normal human being." Feliciano glared at him softly.

"No, you didn't. This beautiful car is not even in production yet. However, you just happen to have one." He caressed the hood of the car, totally contradicting his angry tone. Lovino slid behind him sneakily, wrapping his arms around Feliciano's waist.

"So, you don't want the car?" He breathed in Feliciano's ear. Feliciano sighed.

"No, I really want this car." He whined softly. Lovino kissed his ear.

"Then it's yours." He slid his hand into Feliciano's back pocket and walked over to the passanger seat. "Dai, let's take her for a spin." He got in. Feliciano reached into his pocket, finding the keys.

The duo pulled up to Ludwig's house and Feliciano honked the horn sporadically. Ludwig rushed outside to see what the problem was, but sighed wearily when he saw that it was just Feliciano. Feliciano got out of the car, waving gleefully.

"Luddy, look at my new car!" He shouted. Ludwig gaped at him.

"How di-I don't even want to know." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"By the way, I got the hoodie you sent me! Grazie, boo!" He giggled, gripping the bottom of said sweater. Ludwig smiled softly.

"No need to thank me." Feliciano moved to get back into the car. "Hey, don't forget! I'll see you Friday to check up on you." Feliciano nodded in response. Ludwig watched them pull out of his driveway.

"Feli!" Caterina shouted as she ran out of Angel's house. Feliciano bent down and caught the little girl in his arms. They swung around, giggling as Angel slowly strolled out of the house.

"Alright, frocetto, you have her for today, but I want her back in a few hours. Capeesh?" She drawled. Feliciano flashed her a big smile.

"Of course! Just like we agreed!"

"I don't want her around Lovino while the cops are still on the hunt for "whoever" burnt that house down. I guess the idiot forgot about that small detail, eh?" She trailed off at the end while she walked back into the house. The pair watched her retreat for a little while.

"Happy Birthday, Feli!" Caterina squealed, squeezing her little arms around his neck.

"Grazie! Come on, let's go get some ice cream to celebrate." He carried her to his car and they drove off to grab ice cream. As Feliciano watched the little girl eat the creamy dessert, he felt a sense of lonely-ness again.

_"Nonno! Come on! Let's go get gelato!" Feliciano, at the tender age of ten, scurried over to the ice cream parlour. His Grandfather chuckled, walking behind the small boy._

_"Wait, Feli! The ice cream isn't going anywhere." He called. Feliciano stopped, bouncing up and down on his toes. It wasn't just the ice cream he was excited about, but hanging out with his Nonno again. Ever since a few months ago, he's been acting really strange and Feliciano just doesn't understand why. Everytime he asks, Nonno just tells him that everything is okay. _

"Are you ready to go home yet?" He asked her. Caterina pouted, shaking her head no.

"I like eating ice cream with Feli!" She whined. Feliciano ruffled her hair.

"I like eating ice cream with you too, but your mamma will have my throat if I don't get you home." He took her hand and they walked back to the car, Caterina complaining about having to leave Feliciano the whole couple of feet it took them to walk to the car.

So, Feliciano turned out to have a pretty good birthday after all. He pulled up into the brothel parking lot, the stars almost invisible in the city sky. Walking up to the door, he noticed that there wasn't any music blaring from the building like usual. Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled the door open and stood in shock as the main stage and lounge was decked out with balloons and Italian flag patterned streamers. There was a huge banner over the stage that read "Happy 21st Birthday, Feli!" on it in big, bubbly letters. Eyes ghosting with tears, his face split into a huge smile as all the workers and even the customers shouted happy birthday to him. A few of the regulars he had when he still worked as a prostitute came up to hug him and tell him that they missed him, which caused him to tear up even more. A bottle of champagne was popped open and music blared from the speakers once again, signaling that the party was once again in action. Some balloons fell from the ceiling, raining onto the bodies as they danced in a big mob. Feliciano's pocket vibrated again, and he groaned. He pulled his phone from his pocket, blushing at the text he happened to have.

_From: Lovi 3_

_I have a few surprises for you at home ;)_

If the winky face had any indication to what the surprise was, then Feliciano was actually pretty excited. His body has been ready for a while now, but he hasn't had anyone to have sex with. Luckily, today's his birthday. Sighing dreamily, he bit his bottom lip and slowly backed out of the brothel doors, waving goodbye at anyone who happened to notice him leaving.

He drove down to the house, pulling into the driveway and trying to contain his excitement. He took out his key, hand shaking as he struggled to shove it into the lock. Finally, he slid it in and found purchase, turning the key and slowly walking into the house. When he walked in, he noticed that the house wasn't lit at all except for some dim light coming from the living room. Speaking of the living room, a trail of rose petals flowed from the door over towad the living room as a sort of pathway. Feliciano set his bag down on the tile and followed the deep red petals into the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he walked into the room. The floor was cleared of the table and spaced out. There were candles around the room and a stereo against the wall.

"What's all this?" Feliciano said quietly.

"Just something I planned for your compleanno." Lovino said smoothly, turning on the stereo. Soft music flowed from the speakers as Lovino walked up to Feliciano. He took his hand, pulling him closer and gently grasping his waist. Feliciano smiled softly, settling his hand on Lovino's shoulder and they slow danced together. Sighing, Feliciano rested his head against Lovino's chest, closing his eyes as they swayed together.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Lovino asked. Feliciano nodded. He felt his head being tilted and his lips were pressed against Lovino's softly. Lovino pulled him as close as possible, unzipping his sweater and slipping it off of his shoulders. "Hey, Feli?"

"Hmm?" Feliciano looked up at him.

"Do you think you're ready? Cause you know, I don't want to force you into anything." Lovino muttered. Feliciano chuckled, pulling him into another kiss and push them toward the stairs.


	9. Captured!

**A/N: I'm soo sorry that this is so late! Ugh, school is a bitch. Anyways, we're getting closer toward the end! AH! I've marked the different point of views so look out for those :) Enjoy~**

_*Feliciano's P.O.V.*_

It's so cold in here, yet I'm burning up. My skin is so hot that the metal against my wrists is a biting cold. I can feel my cheeks burning and my skin is so dirty and gross. Even though they tied a bag around my head, I can still feel the heat coming from a lamp in front of me. Right now, I feel like thrashing around and screaming for mercy, but Lovino told me to stay calm and wait for him to come for me if this situation ever happened. It's really hard, but I guess I can if I have to. I can hear people walking around me; a pair of loafers and a pair of heels clicked against the floor, which is probably concrete. Suddenly, the bag was pulled from my head and I was blinded by the light of the lamp.

"Well, frocetto, now I have to figure out what to do with you while you wait." Elena spat, chew a piece of bubblegum.

"Wait for what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, look. I want Lovino, you have Lovino, long story short, you've gotta be removed. Now, there's more to do with you if you're alive then dead, so I'm not gonna kill you. Lucky you, eh?" She talked in very fast Italian, and the lack of oxygen making it to my brain made it very hard to understand, but I think I got the gist.

"So, you're not gonna kill me. Great."

"Now, until I can push this plan into action, you're gonna have a little cell buddy." She snapped her fingers and Caterina was thrown into the concrete room. Elena set her on top of me. "I hope you said goodbye to your daddy." Elena snickered, walking from the room. Caterina sat trembling in my lap, crying profusely. I'd like to wrap my arms around her and coddle her, but my wrists were still bound. Suddenly, a phone against the backwall rang sporadically.

"Caterina, go answer the phone." I urged her to move and she did, hesitantly. Stepping up onto her tiptoes, she barely reached the phone but was still able to grab it.

"Hello?...Daddy!?...I-I don't know where I am...they just through me in here with Feli...Daddy, I'm scared..." She was crying so hard and it literally broke my heart. She dropped the phone, leaving it dangling from it's cord. Crawling back into my lap, she buried her face into my chest and cried.

"What'd your daddy say?" I asked softly. She tried calming herself down, breathing slowly.

"H-He said that he's gonna come and find us..." She wiped her face, "Feli, what if he doesn't find us?"

"He'll find us, Cati, Io prometto."

_*Normal P.O.V.*_

"Are you serious!? Ludwig spat at Lovino, hands clenching into tight, white-knuckled fists. Lovino flinched a bit, standing his ground all the while.

"Calm down, I'm going to find him!"

"Oh yeah!? How are you possibly going to do that!?"

"I-I don't know..." Lovino mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck. Ludwig's shoulders relaxed, though his hands were still firmly clenched.

"...You don't know. That's great." He clenched and unclenched his tense fingers, loosening them from the tight hold. Clearing his throat, he rubbed at his eyes, glared back at Lovino, and sighed in distaste.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" He spat.

"What the hell did I do now?" Lovino locked his jaw and spoke through clenched teeth.

"If you called the building that they're in, couldn't you track it and find their location?"

"Of course no-" He cut off his own sentence, thinking about what Ludwig just said, before huffing through his nose and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right." Ludwig clapped him on the shoulder, "Good luck." He left the lounge, leaving Lovino alone to think about where in the hell Feliciano could possibly be. He lost him once, and it sure as hell wasn't happening again.

"You still thinking about him?" Elena massaged his shoulders lightly. He sighed, looking up toward her from his chair. She looked the same as she did this morning, but her eyes were nervous. He noticed that her stilettoes were scuffed and damaged around the heels, and he wondered were she could've possibly been all day. He took her hand, feeling some growing calluses and minor rough patches as he watched her walk around the chair to be in front of him. sticking his hand in his pocket, he slowly pulled her into his lap.

"Yeah, I just have no idea where he could've gone."

"Maybe he changed his mind about your relationship." She slowly crawled into his lap, but was suddenly pulled against Lovino as he flicked his pocket knife out and against her ribcage.

"Alright, where is he?" He wrapped her long hair around his hand, forcing her to look at him and keep her from moving anywhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She breathed, gasping when he pulled her face closer to his and the blade deeper into her ribcage.

"I think you should just start talking..." He said calmly.

_*Feliciano's P.O.V.*_

_"Somebody! Help! Please! Help us!" a shrill, scared voice called for help, but I couldn't see anything through the smoke filling the room. It's so hot. The fire is so hot. I got on my hands and knees, crawling to find the person in danger. Hell, we're all in danger. I found a clearing where I could stand, so I did and searched for the girl. There was a desk flipped onto its side and I crouched over toward it. Two girls were hiding behind it, trying to stay clear of the smoke._

_"Feli!" I recognized the voice as Caterina's and I gave a sigh of relief._

_"Thank god you're okay! Are you hurt?" _

_"No, Gianna saved me from the smoke." I'm assuming that the teenaged girl sitting next to her is Gianna. She sat gazing at me and it made me a bit uncomfortable._

_"So, you're Feliciano. My mom's told me a lot about you."_

_"Pardon?" I'm so confused. She's way too old to be my kid._

_"Well, my mom told me to go looking for you before she died. Here, she said that you'd remember this.." She handed me a picture of my Nonno, a man, a woman, a baby, and me. _

_"Wait a minute, that's my Nonno." I said. _

_"That's my Nonno too. See, I'm that baby. Those are our parents..." She pointed to the man and woman. _

_"...Our parents?" I repeated, glancing back up to this girl. She nodded. _

_"Ciao, fratello." She flashed me a smile and I noticed just how dirty she and Caterina were. _

_"Come on, we gotta get out of here." _

I woke up, wrists still bound to the chair and neck baring a horrible kink. There was a warm, small object in my lap and painfully leaning my head down, I saw Caterina sleeping, curled up like a cat. So much of me wishes that she wasn't in this situation. This isn't something a five year old girl should see. She'll be scarred for life, the image of hell etched painfully into her brain. Suddenly, there was yelling from outside and I strained my hearing a bit to listen through the concrete walls.

"What do you mean he's here? Elena told us to keep him here for fifteen days, and it's only been ten! So, now, you wanna tell me that I could die before these fifteen days are even over! What the fuck!?" An angry sounding man ranted and raved to another person.

"It's not like I told the Capo where we were! Don't get fuckin' snippy with me!" The other person shouted back. So, Lovino does know where we are. It's funny, it feels like we've been here longer than ten days. It feels like weeks, or even months. They feed us minimally, only trying to keep us alive. I haven't had a nice shower, or a bed for that matter. I don't even think that any blood is flowing to my hands and feet anymore. I just feel numb. A shrill sounding alarm rang inside the building and a bright red alarm siren flashed throughout. Somebody must be here. Caterina woke up with a start and instantly clung to my shirt. A man rushed into the room, looking scared and a bit nauseous as he untied my wrists and my ankles from the chair. Shakily standing on my own two feet, I grabbed Caterina and forced my legs to carry us out into the open. My brain was processing everything at a mile a minute, making me dizzier than I already was. My main concern was getting caught out here. I don't know what would happen if we were to be seen. I heard voices from around the corner and their footsteps were strong and demanding over the sounding alarm. Glancing around, I found an open room and I pulled Caterina and I into it. There were file cabinets everywhere; a few files were strewn on top of the metal table in the center. I though about closing the door, but that would be suspicious looking. I tried not to get into anybody's business, but I noticed that a file on me was open on top of the metal. There were pictures of me as a child, my schedule at the brothel, even a photocopy of my driver's license. Why they would need all of this, I'll never understand.

"What do you mean you let him go!?" Elena's harsh, rage-filled voice boomed from outside the room as they finally turned off the alarm and deemed it false.

"Well, I just thought...-"

"No! You didn't think! Madre Mia! Tu eres estupido!" She yelled back at him in Spanish. I know it is Spanish because Lovino said that to Antonio once, which resulted in him apoligizing to Toni after he got a puppy dog face and watery eyes. Her footsteps got closer to the room Caterina and I ocuppied and I pushed Caterina behind an adjacent loveseat. She entered the room, giving a sigh as she picked up a cup of scotch that had been on the table and running her fingers through her hair, she downed the glass. Suddenly, her body started convulsing and she started coughing aggressively. Dropping the glass, it shattered into tiny shards and she clutched at her chest before falling onto the ground without another breath. I sat there in shock at the display. I think she's dead, but I'm not really sure and I don't really want to go over there and find out. I gasped in shock as my ankle was grabbed and I was pulled behind the loveseat...


	10. Safe

**A/N: I know, I know. Shittiest ending ever. However, there is one more chapter after this one, so don't get discouraged! If anything is confusing, tell me and I can explain in the next chapter! Enjoy~**

Whoever pulled me behind the couch had let go of my ankle. Taking a quick peek around the love seat, I found Elena's lifeless body was lain on the floor in the same way as when she fell. With a shaky deep breath, I turned around and my eyes widened in surprise. Caterina was safely being squeezed by Lovino, and she returned the hug great fully.

"How did you-" My sentence was cut off by Lovino's strong arm squeezing the air from my lungs. "Are you crying?" I asked him. He nodded, never looking up from my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I never wanted you two to get hurt."

"Lovino, it's okay. We're okay." I embraced him as tightly as I could. He wiped his tears, this being the only time I'd ever seen Lovino cry real tears. He took a deep breath.

"Come on. We need to start getting out of here. They know that I'm here." He grasped my hand, and held Caterina close to his body. We walked slowly, silently. I didn't here any voice or footsteps from other people. My nerves were strung tightly, and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"If you find them, shoot them! I'm tired of searching for these bastards!" A deep, angry voice called from somewhere behind us. Caterina whimpered.

"Daddy, I'm scared. I want to go home." She cried.

"Shh, I know, dolcezza." He held her closer and I followed behind them. Suddenly, a gun locked behind me and Lovino and I froze.

"You know how much I can get payed for finding all three of you?" The man said. In no time at all, Lovino pulled me forward sharply and pulled his pistol from its holster. He tossed Caterina to me.

"Go, find a way out." He commanded way too calmly than I would've liked, but I followed his order anyway. I jogged with Caterina in my arms, hearing gunshots sound behind me. We entered this large room, the air still. Suddenly, a match flicked onto the floor and the room erupted into orange flames. I crouched to the floor immediately. Caterina slipped from my arms, disappearing into the blackening smoke.

-Meanwhile-

Elizabeta sat in her chair, playing with one of those squishy balls. Her feet were propped, one on top of the other, on top of her desk. She's been worried about Feli and Lovi, or rather Lovino since he's never liked being called Lovi. They've been gone for a while now, without contacting anybody toward their location. Her phone buzzed erratically against the desk, and reading "Klaus" as the caller ID, she answered with a sigh.

-Continued-

"Somebody! Help! Please! Help us!" a shrill, scared voice called for help, but I couldn't see anything through the smoke filling the room. It's so hot. The fire is so hot. I got on my hands and knees, crawling to find the person in danger. Hell, we're all in danger. I found a clearing where I could stand, so I did and searched for the girl. There was a desk flipped onto its side and I crouched over toward it. Two girls were hiding behind it, trying to stay clear of the smoke.

"Feli!" I recognized the voice as Caterina's and I gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you're okay! Are you hurt?"

"No, Gianna saved me from the smoke." I'm assuming that the teen aged girl sitting next to her is Gianna. She sat gazing at me and it made me a bit uncomfortable.

"So, you're Feliciano. My mom's told me a lot about you."

"Pardon?" I'm so confused. She's way too old to be my kid.

"Well, my mom told me to go looking for you before she died. Here, she said that you'd remember this.." She handed me a picture of my Nonno, a man, a woman, a baby, and me.

"Wait a minute, that's my Nonno." I said.

"That's my Nonno too. See, I'm that baby. Those are our parents..." She pointed to the man and woman.

"...Our parents?" I repeated, glancing back up to this girl. She nodded.

"Ciao, fratello." She flashed me a smile and I noticed just how dirty she and Caterina were.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." I grasped their hands, feeling this odd sense of Deja Vu. Squinting as the smoke cloud my eyes and made them burn, I felt my way around and I luckily found the door. Turning the knob, I glanced around before we snuck around the corner and searched for any kind of exit. My empty hand was grasped and I was pulled forward forcefully.

"Babe, you really have to stop doing that." I breathed. Lovino squeezed my hand lightly.

"Sorry, bad habit I guess. Dai, I found the exit a while ago." He said hurriedly. He was covered in blood. I wasn't sure whether it was his or not. Suddenly, he stopped. In front of us was the exit, and Lovino rushed to pull a key from his pocket. Shoving it into the lock, he gave it a sharp turn and the door swung open. Of course, it set off another alarm, but now we were free so it didn't matter. We ran forward and zigzagged until we found Lovino's car. Unlocking the doors, the girls hopped into the back and I climbed into the passenger seat. We sped off.

-*time skip*-

"So, you've been by yourself for eight since Mom and Dad died." I asked Gianna from the cushioning of my bed. Lovino lay next to me, fast asleep and snoring lightly.

"Yep." Gianna answered, rubbing her hair with a towel while sitting on my vanity stool.

"And you waited until now to find me?"

"Of course not. I've been searching forever." She popped her gum and rustled her hair with her fingers.

"You can't be much older than sixteen. Where have you been staying?"

"With an old neighbor-"

"Feli!" Caterina called from the shower.

"Yeah!?"

"I can't reach the soap!" She whined. I slid off the bed, walking to the bathroom. Reaching for the soap, I handed it to Caterina.

"Feli?"

"Hmm?"

"Is my Daddy okay? He's been sleeping for a long time." She whispered. I rustled her dripping hair.

"I'm sure he's fine, sweetie. Finish up, please."

"Okay." She grabbed her washcloth and I left the bathroom. Gianna was gone when I returned, probably gone to the kitchen for food. Flopping down in my original spot, I looked at Lovino and started when I noticed him staring at me.

"Why are you so freaking quiet? I didn't even notice that you woke up." I whispered. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, I've been thinking." He said.

"About?"

"After everything today, and before this, I see now that you have two options."

"Okay, tell me these 'options' that I have."

"First, you can leave right now, and not have to worry about nothing anymore."

"...Or?"

"Or you can...join the family. I'd have to reveal the fact that I'm with a man, but I'm okay with that." He searched my eyes. I hummed in thought, though I had nothing to think about since I already knew the answer.

"You know you'll have to teach me how to shoot a gun and stuff. And I want one of those really cool hats!" I didn't have time to laugh before Lovino jumped on me.

"I wanna play too!" Caterina shouted, jumping on top of us. Lovino and I squished her between us and we rolled around.

"Wow, I leave for two seconds and this happens." I look over to Gianna. She had a hand on her hip. "So, now that you guys are settled, what do you do with me?" She asked. I looked over toward Lovino and he looked at me.

"Welcome to the family!" We shouted in unison. Gianna clapped happily and joined us in the ball.


End file.
